Accidentally In Love
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Santana's family moves from Lima to Rosewood. She meets Emily, and she helps Santana come to terms with who is and she also starts to like her, but she also can't get Brittany out of her mind. Brittana, Emily/Santana, Emily/Maya others later on
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter One**

**Pairings: Brittana, Emily/Santana, Emily/Maya and possibly more later  
**

Santana Lopez stood in the middle of her room as she watched movers take away the last of the boxes that were in the center, leaving it completely bare. She looks around at her empty room, and can't help the scowl from forming on her face. "Mija, are you ready?" She hears her mother ask her, from behind her. She turns towards her door and sees her mother standing against it, smiling at her.

"No." Santana says simply, making her mother sigh, as her hands fall from their crossed position, down to her sides. She pushes herself up off the door and walks towards her daughter. "I'm not going." Santana says stubbornly, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"I know this is hard for you, but we have to." Her mother says, placing her hand on her daughters arm gently. "Rosewood is a lovely town mija." She adds.

Santana scoffs at her mother, and shrugs her hand off of her shoulder. She turns on her heel and walks over to her window, looking down at the street below her. "I don't understand why dad has to open the new practice, why can't someone else do it?" She asks angrily.

"This is a very good opportunity for him, and we should be proud." Maria, Santana's mother says, staring at the back of her daughters head. "Did you say goodbye to Brittany?" She asks quietly. She sees the girl tense at the mention of the blonde's name, and she can't but let out a sigh. She knew how much Santana was going to miss the blonde. They had been inseparable since birth practically.

Santana slowly nods her head, keeping her gaze out the window as she wills the tears from staying out of her eyes.

_Santana walks into Brittany's bedroom, after being let in the house by her mother. She sees the blonde sitting at her desk, watching video's on her laptop. She shuts the door behind her, making Brittany turn around, looking at her. Santana smiles softly at the blonde and walks towards her. _

_Brittany's smile falls as Santana stares at her, knowing what was happening. "You're leaving?" Brittany asks, as tears begin stinging her eyes. Santana just simply nods, not being able to trust her voice at the moment. Brittany stands up from her chair and pulls Santana into a tight hug as tears begin running down both their cheeks. _

Santana shakes her head quickly, willing those memories out of her mind as the tears threaten to spill over her cheeks once again. She didn't care about Lima, or the Cheerio's or anyone of those dumbass' at McKinley High. She could leave all of those things behind without even looking back. But Brittany that was another story. The thought of never seeing the blonde again, broke her heart into a million pieces. Of course they agreed they'd call each other, and try and visit during breaks, but Santana knew people always said that, but it never happened. She was determined to make it happen though.

"Trucks all packed up." Santana hears her father's voice say. She turns around and sees her father standing next to her mother, putting his arm around her. He looks at Santana, and his smile quickly fades when he takes in her features. "Baby, I know this hard." He says with a sigh.

Santana just shakes her head, holding out her hand, stopping him from speaking. "Let's just go." She says, brushing past the both of them. She knew they were moving away, no matter how much she kicked and screamed, so she figured now the best thing to do was just surrender. She had tried fighting them for the past two weeks, since she found out she was moving, and it had gotten her nowhere.

She walks out of her house, and sees Brittany running down the sidewalk, towards her house. The blonde quickly approaches her, and pulls her into a tight hug, almost knocking her down. "What are you doing here?" Santana asks, surprised. She wraps her arms around Brittany's waist, tightly.

"I already missed you." Brittany replies, innocently, pulling back slightly from the hug. Santana smiles sadly at the blonde before pulling her back into her, for another hug. "Santana, I can't do this without you." She says, and Santana can hear the tears in her voice. "I need you." She adds, as sobs rack her body.

Santana sees her parents walking out of the house, looking sadly at the two of them. "Brittany, you can do this okay?" She says sternly, pulling back enough to look Brittany in the eyes. Brittany just shakes her head violently in reply to the Latina's statement. "Yes. Yes you can. You're strong Britt, and you can do anything. But if you do need m you can call me anytime for any reason." Santana says firmly, hoping that the blonde got the point. "Even if it's 3 o clock in the morning." She adds, pointing out that she really meant anytime.

Brittany just sniffles but eventually slowly nods in reply. "Santana." The Latina's father says, walking up behind them. She looks back at her father, and nods at him, knowing it was time to go.

She pulls Brittany into another hug, "I love you B." Santana whispers into the blonde ear. "Always."

"I love you too, S." Brittany chokes out. Santana pulls away and smiles at the blonde before leaning in kissing her cheek. She pulls back and squeezes the blonde's hand before dropping it, letting it fall to her side.

Santana walks over to the car, and climbs in the passenger seat next to her mother as her father got into the moving van. She looks out the window, and blows Brittany a kiss as they drive past her. She feels her mother's hand on her leg, and looks down at it as she squeezes her thigh, comfortingly. Santana looks up at her mother and sees her glance at her, giving her a small smile. "It'll be okay." Maria says in a soft tone.

Santana doesn't reply, but just looks out her window as she watches the town of Lima go past her. She couldn't reply, because she wasn't sure yet, if in fact everything would be okay.

oOoOo

An hour into the ride Santana had her seat leaning back, and her eyes closed as she listened to the radio. She feels her phone vibrate in her lap, and quickly pulls it up hovering it over her face, looking at the flashing screen. She can't help but smile when she sees Brittany's name. She slides her fingers across the screen unlocking it, and reads over the text message.

**Brittany (1:43p.m) Santana I need you! **

Santana sits up in her seat, her eyebrows furrowing as she quickly texts the blonde back. Her mother looks over at her concerned by her sudden abrupt actions, and asks what was wrong but the younger girl just continued tapping away on her phone, ignoring her mother's questions.

**Sent (1:43p.m) What's wrong baby? **

Santana taps her fingers against her leg impatiently as she waits for her best friend to reply. She was already thinking of way she could convince her mother to turn around. And if that didn't work she was thinking of the best method of jumping out of car, causing the least damage to herself.

She feels her phone vibrate and quickly unlocks her phone, reading over the message; her heart beating quickly against her chest.

**Brittany (1:44p.m) I can't find Ballad! **

Santana's shoulders drop, and she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She should have known that it wouldn't be anything to major. Brittany always seemed to freak out about little things; although they weren't little to her. She would always call Santana freaking out, making the Latina think she was hurt or something, but it would turn out to be something just like this; losing her stuffed duck.

**Sent (1:45p.m) Did you check under the covers B? **

A few minutes pass and there was no response from the blonde. Santana figured she was in her room tearing her bed apart searching for the plush animal.

"Mija, is everything okay?" Maria asks, glancing quickly over at Santana before turning her eyes back over to the road.

Santana was about to reply to her mother but felt her phone go off again. She quickly unlocks the phone once again ignoring her mother as she read over the message.

**Brittany (1:49p.m) Thanks S! I found him! (: **

The corners of the Latina's lips curve upwards, but she can't help but roll her eyes at her best friend. "Santana?" The Latina hears her mother say, making her shake her head and look over at her mom, remembering she had asked her a question.

"Everything's fine. Brittany just needed help with something. She's fine." Santana says with a nod, before turning back to her phone to reply to Brittany. But before she could do that her phone goes off once again; another message from Brittany.

**Brittany (1:51p.m) See S! I do need you! It's only been like an hour and I already needed you! ): **

Santana lets out a loud sigh as she runs her fingers through her long raven hair. She rests her head on the back of her seat once again, trying to figure out what she could say to the blonde. This was just as hard for her as it was Brittany, but she knew she had to stay strong for her. She was finding harder and harder to be able to do so though. "What is it baby?" Maria asks, placing a hand on her thigh gently.

"Nothing." Santana mumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. She knew her mother would see right through that, but she really didn't have the energy to even try and convince her mother that she was okay. "It's just Brittany." She says with a sigh. "She's really upset that we're moving."

Maria nods her head slowly in understanding. That was the first thing Maria had thought about once she had told Santana they were moving. Santana had been inseparable since the beginning and she knew both girls were going to take this extremely hard. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her and the blonde were more than just best friends, but she was waiting on Santana to come out and tell her, if that was true. "It'll get easier baby, and it's not like you won't ever see each other again." She says, and Santana just nods, rolling her eyes as if she didn't believe her mom. "I promise I will drive you back to see her on some weekends okay?"

Santana looks over at her mom after this statement, and Maria looks over at her daughter giving her a smile and a firm head nod, proving that she was serious about what she was saying. "Thanks mom." Santana says sincerely. She looks back down at her phone and begins typing out her reply.

**Sent (3:56p.m) You'll be okay B I promise. Know matter how far away I am from you, I still won't let anything happen to you. My mom even said she would drive me back to see you on the weekends! **

o0o0o

Hours into the ride Santana stares boredly out the window, watching the trees pass by them. She had talked to Brittany for another couple of hours until the blonde had to go for dinner. Santana had then fallen asleep for almost 3 hours. She was running out of things to do and the songs on the radio were starting to get old as they repeated basically the same ones over and over.

They pass by an old wooden sign that says welcome to Rosewood. She glances over at her mother who smiles widely at her. "Home sweet home." she says cheerfully in hopes of raising the brunette's spirits, although she knew that probably wouldn't happen.

The city was small, probably about the same size as Lima, was very suburban. Santana almost felt like she was on Wisteria Lane from Desperate Housewives. As they drive through the neighborhood they pass a few people outside walking down the street; a few on bikes. They pull up into a driveway and Santana leans forward looking up at the house in front of her. Her parents had made the trip to Rosewood a few weeks back to pick out the house, but Santana had refused to go, so this was her first time seeing it.

It was a light blue two story framed house with a white picket fence enclosing the yard. It looked like it was straight out of the 50's. She opens her car door and gets out, glancing around at her surroundings. She hears a truck behind her and turns to see her dad pulling into the driveway with the moving van. "Honey, go and pick out which room you want so we can start bringing your stuff in." She tells Santana placing a hand on her shoulder.

Santana just simply nods, and her mother hands her the key to the house. She walks in the front door and glances around the place. To her right was the living room, and a hallway which she figured led to the master bedroom and over to her left was the kitchen and what she figured would be the dining room. She makes her way up the staircase that was in front of the door, and walks down the hallway.

She walks in and out of the two upstairs bedrooms debating on which one she wanted. They were basically exactly the same, and were conjoined with a bathroom, meaning either room she picked she'd have her own bathroom. Closing her eyes she made a mental note of the downstairs floor plan, deciding on room number two because the other was over her parents bedroom. "Nice choice." She hears her mothers voice say from behind her.

She turns around and sees her mother carrying a box labeled Santana in her arms. Santana just simply nods at her mother before taking the box out of her hands, sitting it on the floor next to her, before walking back out of the bedroom, and out of the house.

Maria sighs, but follows her daughter. She knew how hard this was on Santana and how angry she was at them for making her move, but she knew that in time Santana would warm up to the new town, and maybe even learn to love it.

Santana waits outside the truck, leaning up against it with her arms folded over her chest as her father and mother unload some of the boxes. She glances around the neighborhood, taking in all of the houses around her. She saw an old lady next door to her, standing in her front lawn with her shitzu, letting the dog do it's business. She then looked across the street where she saw a blonde and a brunette girl talking on the porch. The brunette was short and had a Goth look going on, and the blonde looked very girly with her heels and bling.

She had to admit that both of them were very attractive, not as attractive as Brittany of course but attractive none the less. The shorter brunette girl pulls the blonde into a quick hug, before pulling back. The blonde smiles and gives her a small wave before walking down the steps of the porch towards a silver Mercedes parked on the side of the road.

Before getting into her car the blonde looks up meeting Santana's gaze, making the Latina's eyes widen and her cheeks redden from being caught staring. The blonde offers her a wave, and Santana hesitantly waves back, before standing up off the moving van, deciding now would be a good time to help her parents unpack.

o0o0o

"Santana! Get up!" Maria yells, throwing the covers off of her daughters body. Santana curls up into a ball, groaning as she wraps her arms around her legs that were pressed up against her chest. "Santana you are going to be late!" She yells poking her daughter who just swats her hand away. "Now!" Maria yells before walking out of her daughters room.

Santana slowly opens her eyes after hearing her mother leave and groans, looking around the room. She still had yet to unpack hardly anything; boxes were swarming her room. She had tried convincing her mother to let her stay home from school for at least one day to get things unpacked, but she had insisted she needed to go considering they were already almost halfway into the semester.

She looks over at her nightstand table, and grabs her phone. She looks at the picture of her and Brittany on her background for a moment, before sliding her finger across the screen opening it. She scrolls down to Brittany's name, and starts typing out a text message.

**Sent (7:06a.m) Morning beautiful (: Are you up? **

She places her phone down on her bed and practically rolls out of bed, making her way over to a few boxes. One by one she digs through the boxes, tossing clothes all over the room, searching for her outfit. She finally settles on dark skinny jeans a solid black v-neck and her camo jacket. She hears her phone vibrate from across the room and quickly makes her way over to it, opening the message.

**Brittany (7:11a.m) Morning San! I wasn't up, thank you for waking me! Schools going to be weird without you! ): **

Santana shakes her head a small smile playing on her lips. It had become a habit for Santana to text to the blonde in the mornings when she got up. Not only because she liked the blonde being the first person she talked to, but also because otherwise Brittany would sleep right through first and second period.

**Sent (7:13a.m) I know baby, but it'll be okay. I love you and I'll call you when I can. Have a good day. **

Santana tosses her phone onto her bed, before picking up her attire for the day, and walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Once showered, and fully dressed she makes her way downstairs where she sees her mother unpacking a couple of boxes in the living room. Maria looks up hearing her daughter, and lets out a breath, "Finally." She says, making the younger girl roll her eyes. "Let's go." She says, grabbing her keys.

"Mom?" Santana asks, stopping mid-step. Her mother turns around and looks at her, waiting on her to continue. "Can I just borrow your car? I don't want you dropping me off." Santana says, folding her arms over her chest.

Maria looks at her daughter, contemplating this for a moment, before sighing dramatically. "Fine. But come home right after school. I need my car later this afternoon." She says, handing the keys over to Santana.

"Thanks mom." Santana says, leaning in to kiss her mother on the cheek. She spots her backpack on the couch, and picks it up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Love you!" She shouts to her mother before rushing out the front door.

She opens up the car door and sees the same brunette from yesterday walking out the front door of the house across the street, this time with a boy who looked a few years younger. The girl looks over at her making Santana avert her gaze do the door as she opens it. She gets inside the car and glances in the rear view mirror, and sees the shorter girl getting into her own car with the boy. She quickly puts the car into reverse and pulls out of the driveway, making her way down the road towards the school.

o0o0o

Santana makes her way down the hallway glancing from her schedule up at the doors, searching for her room. She school was small, possibly smaller than McKinley and she couldn't comprehend on how she could not find this classroom.

She sighs in defeat and looks at her locker number that the counselor had written down on her schedule. She glances at the lockers next to her and notices she was close to her own. She walks a few more feet down the hallway, stopping in front of the number that was hers. She looks down at the combination and turns the dial, putting the numbers in one by one. She yanks down on the lock, but it doesn't come unclasped and she sighs, loudly. She tries once again, only to get the same result. This was not her day.

She turns around and leans up against her locker looking at the hallway around her. It was getting close to class time and the students were slowly dissipating. She thought about asking someone for help, but she was Santana fucking Lopez; she didn't ask for help.

Turning back around, she drops her head onto her locker; her forehead hitting the surface with a thud. "Hey, you okay?" She hears a voice ask, making her turn around to see where the voice had come from. She sees the blonde girl she had seen yesterday across the street. "Hey, I saw you yesterday. You moved into the house across from Aria." She says with a smile. Santana just looks at her briefly, wondering if she should know who Aria was. "She's one of my best friends." The blonde says with a shrug. Santana just nods once again, not knowing what to say to the girl. "I'm Hanna Marin." She says, offering her hand out to the Latina.

"Santana." The brunette replies, taking the blonde's hand in hers shaking it.

"Got a last name? or is it like Cher, or Madonna?" Hanna asks with a smirk. Santana looks at the girl unamused, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows. "Gonna play mysterious. Okay I'm with you." Hanna says with a nod affirming her statement. "Did you need help with anything? You looked frustrated." She says after giving up on learning more about the Latina.

"I just couldn't get my locker opened." Santana says with a shrug as if it was no big deal. She was about to walk past the blonde, but she grabs the schedule out of her hand, making Santana stop in her tracks and turn back to Hanna who was turning the dial of her locker. "Um what if I didn't want you knowing my combo?" Santana asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Please. Like I'll remember." Hanna says with a sarcastic laugh. She tugs on the luck, successfully opening it before turning to smile proudly at Santana. She hands the brunette the lock, and Santana just rolls her eyes, but places a few of her things inside. "You're welcome." Hanna says, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know where room 107 is?" Santana asks, completely ignoring the blonde's previous statement.

Hanna looks down at the schedule to see what class it was and nods her head. "Yeah, Biology, I can show you." She offers, shrugging her shoulders. Santana looks at the blonde for a moment before sighing, nodding her head. She really didn't want to follow this girl around, she could just tell her where to go, but she had a feeling Hanna wasn't going to do that. "Come on." The blonde says, grabbing the Latina's hand, pulling her down the hallway.

o0o0o

Santana makes her way out of Biology in a bad mood. It was her first day and her first class and she already had tons of homework. She apparently had a lot of catching up to do because they hadn't learned the same things in her previous school. She makes her way to her locker dropping off her new textbook at her locker. Not being able to get it open once again, she sighs and ends up just putting it in her backpack, before walking to her next class.

She had art next, and she had pretty easily found the art room, unlike this morning with her first class. She wasn't really an art person so she wasn't too sure about this class, but she needed an art elective, and this school apparently didn't have a glee club. Not that she would ever admit it aloud, but she had been disappointed when she had heard the news.

She throws her backpack onto one of the tables, and takes a seat in the chair, watching as other students made their way into the room. A tall brunette walks into the room a couple moments later and stares at Santana for a moment before directing her attention to the empty chair next to her. She places her bag on the table and sits down, before looking back over at the Latina. "Can I help you?" Santana asks, her voice coming out a lot less scary than she had intended.

A blush appears on the girls cheeks, and she quickly looks down at the table, shaking her head. "No sorry, you are just in my seat." She says shyly, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to move?" Santana asks, confusing herself. Normally she would have told them to deal with it. She wasn't sure why she seemed to not be able to be mean to this girl, no matter how hard she tried.

The girl next to her just shakes her head, looking back over at Santana. "No, don't be silly this seat is fine." She says, nodding her head firmly. Santana mirrors her actions, nodding her head at the taller girl. "I'm Emily." She greets shyly.

"Santana." The Latina says as a small smile appears on the other girls face. Santana couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at her own lips at the adorableness of this girl. She seemed so shy, and it was extremely cute.

**

* * *

So idk if i'm going to do endgame Brittana or Emily/Santana. Let me know what you guys think, and it could also change in later chapters if you guys feel like you are leaning more towards one or the other! Also let me know if there are any other pairings you'd like to see with other characters! Also I'm not sure how many of you are intrested in this crossover so let me know if you want me to continue because i'm undecided! (-:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Sorry it was a little while for the update, but I made the chapter super long! :)  
**

Santana had made it through her first 4 classes of the day, and was piled up with homework. She also had yet to get her locker open once again so she was carrying around all of her books. Most had fit in her bag, but she had ended up carrying two of them. After school her and her locker were going to have a throw down, but she didn't have time in between classes.

She makes her way into the cafeteria for lunch, and goes through the line, getting her tray. She struggles for a few moments trying to carry her books and the tray but finally settles her books under the tray, and gets a hold of everything. She walks out of line and looks around the cafeteria looking for an empty seat. There weren't any empty tables, and she felt awkward just sitting at someone's table that she didn't know. She sees a boy named Caleb that she had previously met, sitting at the table beside her and starts to make her way over to it. He had been pretty cool; kind of reminded her of Puck, but less of a douche bag. He was badass, but he cared for other people rather than himself. Santana had almost made it to the table when Hanna steps in front of her, halting her. "Yes?" Santana asks, eyeing the girl in front of her.

Hanna just rolls her eyes at Santana's bitchy greeting, brushing her off. "Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" She asks, glancing behind her at her table. Santana just raises her eyebrows, looking at Hanna uninterested. Truth was she was very interested, because she was just feeling plain awkward and dumb standing in the middle of the room, looking around. But she didn't want to look desperate. "Come on. You look like a lost puppy standing here." Hanna says with a smirk.

Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes at the blonde in front of her. She glances around the room a few times, before landing her gaze on Hanna. "Fine, whatever." She finally says dramatically, shaking her head, trying to be as dramatic as possible, making it look as if she didn't want to.

Hanna smiles at the Latina and grabs her hand pulling her over to her table with Aria, Spencer and Emily. As soon as they approach the table, Santana's eyes land on Emily, and she can't help the smile from creeping on her face at the sight of the girl. "Emily." She says softly to the girl who was also smiling at her with that sweet smile, Santana had already grown to love.

"You guys know each other?" Hanna asks confused, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, Santana's in my art class." Emily says with a nod, before ripping her eyes off the Latina to look at Hanna who was still looking between the two of them.

"Oh, well this is Spencer and Aria." Hanna says introducing Santana to the other brunette's at the table. Santana looks between the two of them and they both wave and smile at her. Santana just bobs her head up at the two of them, acknowledging them, before sitting down next to Hanna, and across from Emily.

"So Santana, where are you from?" Spencer asks, looking over at the Latina who had her eyes set on Emily.

She clears her throat and pulls her gaze away from the brunette who had now pulled her eyes away from her sandwich and was looking at Santana. The Latina looks over at Spencer and blinks her eyes a few times, trying to remember the question. "Lima Ohio." She answers, nodding her head along with the syllables.

Before they can ask her anymore questions Santana's phone starts vibrating against the table, making them all look down at it. She picks up her phone and immediately smiles when she sees Brittany's name flash across the screen. She stands up from her chair, and slides her fingers across the screen, answering it. "Hey babe." She answers, walking away from the table, making her way outside.

"_Hey San!" Brittany greets, and Santana can hear the smile in her voice, "I miss you!" She adds, her tone a little lower, and poutier now. _

Santana sits down on a bench in the courtyard, and can't help the smile from tugging on the corners of her lips. She could picture the adorable pout on the blonde's face. "I miss you too Britt. So much." She says, "How is school going? Are you okay?" She asks, worriedly. Brittana had always needed her fairly often throughout the school day, and she was slightly worried as to how the blonde was going to get along with out her.

"_I'm okay. I got lost this morning, but Quinn helped me find my class." She says, making the Latina's heart quicken. She was of course happy that Quinn had been there to help her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't been there. Before she had left she had made sure to ask Quinn to look out for the girl along with the rest of the Glee club, and she was at least happy they were doing so. _

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Santana says, her voice lowering as she looks down at her feet.

"_It's okay. How is your new school?" Brittany asks. _

Santana looks around at her surroundings for a moment, contemplating on an answer. It wasn't that bad of a school, probably better than McKinley actually, but it didn't have Brittany. "It would be okay if it had you." She says with a sigh. She knew she was crazy but she swore she could hear the smile appear on Brittany's face at her comment.

"_Any hot girls there?" Brittany asks just as Santana's eyes had landed on Emily who was also looking out at Santana with a smile. _

The brunette immediately felt guilty and tore her eyes away from Emily, shaking her head, trying to rid whatever she was starting to feel for that girl. "Nobody as hot as you Britt." She replies and she hears Brittany let out a giggle. "Look the bell is going to ring any second so I have to go." She says with a sigh. She gets no response from the blonde, and she knows she's upset. "I love you." Santana says firmly, trying to get the blonde to speak.

_After a few seconds Brittany's voice finally fills the line, "I love you too." She says quietly but sincerely. _

Santana smiles at the blonde's words and tells her goodbye, before hanging up the phone. She gets up off the bench and walks into the cafeteria making her way back over to her table. "Who was that?" Aria asks with a smirk. "Boyfriend?" She adds, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Santana looks at all the girls who were smiling at her with knowing looks, and tries hard to fight off an eye roll, but fails. She pushes her phone into her pocket, and grabs her bag, deciding not to answer them. "Good luck, getting anything out of her." Hanna says looking at her friends, "I've already tried."

Santana looks over at Hanna and was going to reply, but gets cut off by the bell ringing. Silently she thanks god or whoever was in charge for saving her from this moment. She watches stands up and picks her backpack up as the others start leaving the cafeteria. "What class do you have next?" Emily asks her, walking across the table over to Santana's side.

The Latina throws her backpack over her shoulder, and looks up at Emily, "Um English." she says as she closes her eyes, trying to picture her schedule in her mind. "Mr. Fitz." She adds, opening her eyes back up.

"Cool me too." Emily says, making Santana's smile grow even wider. Now she got to spend even more time with the girl. "So do Hanna, Aria and Spencer." She adds, making Santana's smile fade ever so slightly. The Latina inwardly groans, but doesn't reply, and starts picking up her books. "Do you need help with that?" Emily asks with a giggle as she watched Santana try and juggle her books.

Santana quickly shakes her head as she tries stacking them on top of each other. "No. I got it." She says, just as one of the books drops from her grasp, and goes for the floor. Emily quickly reacts and catches it before it hit the ground and stands up straight, looking at the Latina, "Thanks." She says shyly.

"Why don't you put some of these in your locker?" Emily asks, taking another book of Santana's stack, much to the Latina's disliking. Emily ignores the girls protests though and holds the books close to her chest.

"We don't have time now." Santana says quickly, not wanting to let Emily know she wasn't capable of opening a locker.

"We have time, I'll come with you." Emily says, walking past Santana, motioning for the other girl to come with her. Santana sighs but does so, and shows Emily where her locker was.

She hands Emily the rest of her books for her to hold for a moment, and turns towards her locker. She places her hand on the dial and starts putting in her combination. She pulls down on it, but it doesn't open just as she had figured it would do. "Weird." she mumbles before trying once again, only to fail again.

"These lockers are old." Emily says, making Santana turn towards her. "There's a trick to it." She says with a smile. "Here," She hands Santana the books, and motions for her to move out of the way.

Santana takes a few steps backwards, and tells Emily her combo as she watches the taller girl dial it in. Once she does so she pushes the locker in and pulls on the lock as she pulls it down, successfully opening it. "Thank you." Santana says with a smile. Emily just returns the smile and steps out of the way so that Santana could put her things inside.

"You could have just asked me for help you know." Emily says as Santana puts the last of her books inside. "But I'm guessing that doesn't go with your badass personality?" She adds, raising a questioning eyebrow at the girl, who had turned around to look at her.

"Badass? You think I'm a badass?" She asks with a smirk.

"I think you try to be." Emily retorts with a shrug. "But no I think you're really just a softie." She adds teasingly, poking Santana's shoulder.

Santana shuts her locker and throws her now light backpack over her shoulder and looks back at Emily. "Oh I'm a total badass." She replies giving the girl a hard stare. Emily just looks at her unimpressed, and Santana can't keep a straight face. A smile soon appears on her lips, and Emily lets out a giggle. "Whatever." Santana says, rolling her eyes, before walking down the hallway; Emily following close behind.

They walk into the classroom just as the late bell rings, and Emily drags Santana down her row, making her sit in the seat in front of her. Santana wasn't sure if it was taken or not, but she didn't care.

Mr. Fitz gets up and gives the class an assignment out of the book, and tells them get started on it. "Santana?" Mr. Fitz says, making the Latina look up at him, and nod. "Come up here, and I'll get you caught up?" he asks, making her nod. She gets up out of her seat and moves up to the classroom to speak to him.

Emily watches the Latina stand up and walk up to the desk, before opening her book, moving her attention down to her work. She pulls out her pen and some paper and starts reading over the questions, when she feels someone nudge her arm. She looks beside her and sees Hanna, Aria and Spencer leaning in towards her watching her. "What?" She asks confused, looking between all of them.

"Are you crushing on the new girl?" Spencer asks, wiggling her eyes suggestively, as the other two smirk.

Emily's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and she shakes her head, "What? No." She says looking at each of them firmly.

"Come on, I wouldn't blame you. She's totally hot." Hanna says making the other two laugh, but nod in agreement.

Emily feels her cheeks flush with red, and she tries her best to hide it, but she figured they probably all saw it. "I'm with Maya." Emily says, nodding her head firmly.

"She's been gone for two months, and will be gone another month." Aria reminds her.

"Yeah, and besides you've only talked to her twice since she has been gone, and you said yourself that things weren't the same." Spencer adds making the other two girls nod in agreement.

Emily glances up at Santana who had her back facing the group as she spoke to Mr. Fitz. She looks back at her friends and shakes her head, "Look I agree that something is wrong, but I'm not doing anything until she is back. We'll figure out things then. I like Maya a lot and I'm not going to ruin that, until we get a real chance to talk about things." Emily responds, giving them stern looks.

Before any of the other girls could reply they see Santana headed back towards her seat. They all pull back and sit up in their seats, returning back to their work. Santana smiles at Emily before sitting down in front of her.

O0o0o

Santana pulls up in her driveway, and shuts off the engine, before stepping out of the car. Opening up the backdoor she grabs her backpack out, and shuts the door behind her before walking up the stairs to the porch. She pulls out her key, and puts it in the lock, twisting it around until the door opens. "I'm home!" Santana yells, making her way through the living room. She sees her mother's head pop up from out of a box, and smile widely at her.

"How was the first day?" she asks enthusiastically as she makes her way towards her daughter.

"It was fine." Santana says with a shrug, and a lot less enthusiasm than her mother. "I'm going to go call Brittany." She informs her mother, before turning and running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Maria lets out a sigh as she watches her daughter retreat up the stairs. Santana had never been much of a talker, but she wished she would tell her some things. She knew this move was hard on her daughter, and she wanted to be there for her, but she knew Santana wasn't going to talk to her about it. She just hoped her daughter would open up enough at school and be able to make new friends. She knew that Santana was always going to have Brittany, but she wanted her to open up, and possibly form new relationships with the people around her and not just hang on to the girl that was miles away.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Santana coming down the stairs. She looks up just as the younger girl makes her way into the living room with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" Maria asks as she watches Santana throw herself onto the couch. "I thought you were calling Brittany?"

"She's still at Cheerios practice." Santana mumbles as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

Maria makes her way over to the couch, and sits down on the arm of it next to her daughter. "Do you miss the Cheerios?" She asks placing an arm around Santana. "Maybe you should try out for the cheerleading team here?" She suggests as Santana scoffs.

"I saw them practicing today when I was leaving the school and they suck. No way I'm going from head cheerio on a team who won 6 consecutive national championships to one that has never won a competition…ever." Santana states with a sarcastic laugh.

"It's not about winning mija." Maria says, tightening her grip on Santana, shaking her slightly with her words. "It's about having fun, and doing what you love, which is cheerleading."

"I don't really care about cheerleading." Santana says with a sigh, making Maria look at her confused. "I just joined because Brittany wanted me to, and I knew it'd make me popular." She admits. In 8th grade Brittany had spent almost the entire year talking about how when they got into high school she wanted to be a cheerio. Santana had always made fun of them and said being a cheerleader was stupid, but Brittany had eventually talked her into trying out with her. It didn't take too much convincing to be honest, considering Brittany could make Santana do just about anything.

"Well maybe you should join something else? Get yourself involved in a group. You'll make new friends that way." Maria says, looking down at her daughter, who wasn't responding.

"I don't need new friends mom. I have friends." She says stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

Maria lets out another sigh, and runs her fingers through Santana's hair, thinking briefly about what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Santana that she needed to make new friends, and get used to not seeing her old friends very often, but she didn't want to upset her more than she already was. She figured with time Santana would slowly pull away from Lima, and start to open up to Rosewood.

A minute later Santana's phone starts ringing throughout the living room. She quickly gets up and pulls it out of her back pocket and smiles when she sees it's Brittany. "Hey, Britt." She greets glancing over at her mom before turning around, and walking up the stair to her room.

"_Hey S." Brittany replies in a much less enthusiastic tone than normal. _

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asks, closing her bedroom door behind her. She throws herself onto her bed and turns over on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she listens to Brittany speak.

"_I'm just really tired. Coach was in a bad mood again today, and worked us extra hard." Brittany replies with a sigh. The blonde lies down on her bed with a groan, making Santana's heart race quicken. She hated when Brittany was hurting, or even just too tired. "I could really use one of your massages right now." Brittany adds and this time Santana could hear the smile in her voice. _

"Yeah?" Santana asks, as she hears the blonde hum in response. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, before Santana breaks it again. "Was school okay today?" She asks hesitantly. She didn't want to hear about Brittany having a bad day, but she knew she had to ask. She needed to know if anything happened to her, although she knew it'd made her feel worse.

_Brittany lets out a thoughtful sigh, as she thinks back to the school day, "It was okay. I just got lost that one time. We also had a test, and I was really confused. I probably did bad again." She adds, but her tone didn't sound to disappointed. It sounded more like something she was used to as it happened on more than one occasion. _

Brittany was actually a smart girl, but she had a hard time paying attention in class. Santana would always sit down with her, and help her study for tests, or help her with her homework. It took a lot of patience, but when she focused eventually the blonde would grasp it, and start to understand. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you study." Santana says with a sigh, "Next test you have let me know and I'll try my best and help you somehow." She promises.

"_You've been apologizing a lot San." Brittany replies simply. _

"I'm sorry." Santana automatically responds, making the blonde giggle. Santana puts her palm to her forehead and can't help but laugh also. "I just hate not being there to help you. I feel like I abandoned you." She admits.

"_I know that it wasn't your fault that you moved away. Quinn told me you didn't have a choice. I'll be okay Santana, don't worry about me." She says, making a smile tug on the brunette's lips. _

"I always worry about you Britt." Santana says, and the blonde lets out another giggle. "I won't ever stop."

"_I know." Brittany replies softly. _

They sit in another brief silence then Santana hears someone knocking on her door, breaking it. She tilts her head back, and sees her mother peaking her head inside of her bedroom. The Latina rolls over onto her stomach and looks over at her mom. "Hold on Britt." She says into the phone before pulling it down away from her mouth, and covering it with her hand. "Yes?"

"You're father is going to be working late. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out and have dinner with me." Her mom asks, walking fully into the room.

Santana pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth as she thinks briefly about her mother's offer. "Yeah okay." She finally says with a nod.

A smile appears on Maria's face, and she nods her head. "Okay be ready in about 30 minutes?" She asks, receiving only a nod from her daughter. "Okay." She affirms before walking out of Santana's room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay sorry." Santana says, pulling the phone back up to her mouth, as she rolls back over onto her back. "Mom wants me to go have dinner with her tonight." She tells Brittany.

"_Oh sounds fun." Brittany says, receiving a groan from the Latina making her giggle. "Be nice, she gave birth to you." Brittany says firmly, but couldn't hold the seriousness as she lets out a laugh. "I love her for that." Brittany adds sweetly, making butterflies swarm in the Latina's stomach. _

A blush creeps up on the young Latina's face, and she was happy that Brittany couldn't see her. Though Santana would never admit to blushing; Brittany made her do it often. "You're sweet." Santana finally says sincerely.

_Brittany smiles in response although she was well aware of the fact that Santana couldn't see her. But she knew that Santana knew she was smiling. "Tell me about your day. Meet any interesting people?" Brittany asks curiously. _

Santana lets out a long sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb as she thinks back to her day. "There were a few people." Santana starts, "I met this girl name Hanna. She's very nosey, but I somehow kind of like her." Santana says with a small laugh. "I also met her friends, Aria, Spencer and Emily." Santana adds, lowering her voice slightly when she got to Emily, not knowing if she wanted to tell Brittany about her. "They're all cool too I guess." Santana says simply with a shrug.

"_That's it? That's all I get?" Brittany asks with a laugh. "Come on San! I want to know about your new friends." _

"I definitely wouldn't call them my friends." Santana mumbles, rolling over onto her stomach. "I don't know, I didn't talk to them much Britt. It's only been one day." She says with a sigh. She gets no response from the blonde and figures she's just nodding her head, not thinking about the fact that Santana can't see her. "I need to go and get ready for dinner now. I'll call you later."

"_Okay. Have fun at dinner San, I love you." Brittany replies sincerely. _

Santana smiles widely at the blonde's statement just as she always did. They always told each other they loved each other but it always excited the brunette, no matter how many times it was said; especially when Brittany would say it first. "I love you too." She replies, standing up from the bed. "Bye." She adds, before hanging up her phone. She throws it down on the bed, and walks into the bathroom to touch up her hair and make up for dinner.

O0o0o

Santana and her mother make their way into the café, and get seated at a table. They waitress takes their drink orders and walks away, letting them look over the menu. "This place was recommended by Ella Montgomery. She said it was amazing." Maria says, looking up from her menu at Santana.

"Who is that?" Santana asks confused. They had only been here for a couple of days, and her mother had been at home basically all day, except when she ran to the grocery store quickly as Santana spoke to Brittany on the phone. She didn't figure that was enough time to make friends.

"She lives across the street." She replies, "She came over today, seeing if I needed any help." She adds, making Santana nod her head in understanding. "She has a daughter named Aria. She's in your grade." She says, glancing back down at her menu.

Santana just nods her head as she looks over the items in front of her, "Yeah I met her today." She says with a shrug.

Maria looks back up at Santana and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? Did you like her?" She asks, making Santana look up at her mother with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah she was cool, whatever." Santana says, shrugging her shoulders before bringing her attention back down to her menu, hoping her mother would drop it. Much to her luck she hears nothing more from her mother and she glances up at her and sees her looking down at her menu, making her let out a sigh of relief.

Almost an hour later the girls had received their orders and had almost finished everything up. They had talked pretty much the whole time but her mother had given up on asking her about school or making new friends. Santana had brought up Brittany a lot; almost everything Maria would say, would remind Santana of a story about the blonde. Maria could see the sadness in her daughters eyes when speaking about the blonde even if the memories had been happy, and it killed her seeing her daughter so upset.

"Everything okay ladies?" They hear the waitress ask them. They turn their attention up to her, and smile and nod. The woman smiles back at the two girls, and places the check down on the table "Okay, I'll get these out of your way." She says, picking up the plates from in front of them, and walks away from the table.

Maria places her credit card down on the table with the check, and looks back over at Santana, who was texting on her cell phone. She didn't even bother asking her who it was because she already knew; and she figured Santana wouldn't tell her anyways. "I'm going to go the restroom before we leave." She says, as Santana just nods her head, not looking up from her phone.

Santana lays her phone over hiding it from her mother's view as she walks behind her on the way to the bathroom. As soon as she was far enough away Santana brings it back to her vision and reads over the message with a smirk.

**Brittany (7:41p.m) - I want to feel your tongue deep inside of me baby**

Santana can feel her cheeks getting hot as she reads over the text message a couple of more times, thinking about what she wants to say back to the blonde. They had been sexting for the last 20 minutes of dinner, and Santana was getting really turned on. She could just picture Brittany lying on her bed right now, teasing herself as she text her.

**Sent (7:42p.m) - I want to taste your cum baby. I want to make you gush like a waterfall. **

Santana hits send, and can't help but smile proudly at herself for her reply. "Santana?" She hears someone say suddenly, making her sit up straight and quickly turn the screen of her phone off.

She looks behind her and sees Emily standing behind her. Santana's eyes light up, and a smile works it's way onto her face, and she stands up in front of Emily. "Hey." She greets cheerfully as her goofy grin somehow manages to grow. She inwardly slaps herself at how she was acting towards the taller girl. "What are you doing?" She asks, trying her best to wipe the grin off of her face.

"Picking up some food for me and my mom." Emily replies holding up her hand that held a to go bag.

Santana looks down at the bag then back up at Emily and nods her head, understanding. "Who's this?" Santana hears her mothers voice ask as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to the side and sees her mother standing behind her with a cheerful smile on her face as she looks over at Emily.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes before she looks back over at Emily. "I'm Emily." The taller girl greets, before Santana had a chance to introduce her. "I'm in some of Santana's classes." She adds, making Maria nod her head; the smile not fading at all.

"Well isn't that nice." She finally says as Santana closes her eyes trying to contain an outburst at her mother's annoying behavior.

"Yeah, well I should get going, before the food gets cold." Emily says, looking from Maria back to Santana. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, smiling at the girl. Santana just nods in response not being able to formulate a response, and she watches as Emily walks out the front door.

Maria steps out from behind Santana and watches her daughter as her eyes follow Emily out the front door. She hears her daughters phone vibrating in her hand, but Santana had seemed to not notice. "Santana?" Her mother asks, only to get no response from the girl who seemed to be in a trance. "Santana!" She says a little louder, snapping her daughter out of whatever she had been thinking about. The younger girl looks over at her confused, "You're phone. It's vibrating." Her mother says, pointing down to the device.

"Oh right." Santana says, shaking her head. She quickly pulls her phone up, opening up the message from Brittany as Maria just smirks at her.

* * *

Let me know what you think please! :) Also if I end up doing Santana/Emily who would you guys want Brittany to end up with? A Liar or a glee clubber?


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 3**

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW! :)  
**

**A/N:** Got some bad news for you guys! My computer will not turn on! :( I'm on my dad's at the moment, but can't use his whenever I want, which means until I get mine fixed or get a new one, updates may take longer, but I will try my best and update as quickly as possible! :)

Santana lie peacefully in her bed, sound asleep, when suddenly the shrilling of her phone echoes throughout her room, making her jump up abruptly. She holds her hand over her chest as she tries to slow down the racing of her heard and glances over at the clock before reaching for her phone. "Britt, babe, it's 4 in the morning." She says lying back down on her pillow; her voice thick with sleep.

"_I'm sorry." Brittany's quiet voice says from the other end. She sounded like she had been crying, and this quickly made the Latina wide awake. _

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asks, sitting back up in her bed as her heart began once again pounding in her chest as she awaited the blonde's answer.

_She hears a sniffle come through the line before the blonde's voice spoke up once again, "I had a really scary dream." She says as another sob escapes her lips. _

Santana lets out a sigh, and runs her fingers through her hair. She hated when Brittany was scared or upset, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief knowing that the girl wasn't physically hurt. "Tell me about it." Santana tells her, lying once again on her pillow.

"_You were here with me, and were lying on my bed, and you were giving me sweet lady kisses." the blonde starts, making Santana smile. She couldn't ever hid the grin on her face after hearing Brittany refer to her kisses as sweet lady kisses. She didn't think Brittany could be anymore adorable. "And then we heard a crash from downstairs. You told me to stay here so I did, and then you went downstairs and I heard another crash and then nothing. Then suddenly I was in the living room holding you and you were all bloody. I kept saying your name, but you wouldn't wake up." Brittany chokes out, as sobs begin racking her body once again, as she retold the dream. _

Santana sighed, and tried blinking back tears of her own as she listened to the blonde break down over the phone, "Brittany." She says firmly, trying to make sure that the blonde was listening to her, "It was a dream honey, I'm right here okay? I'm not going anywhere." She assures the blonde, hoping she was getting through to her. This wasn't Brittany's first nightmare but normally Santana would be there, and she could hold her in her arms and whisper in her ear until she had calmed down. Now all she could do was talk to her.

"_But you aren't right here." Brittany replies brokenly, making the Latina's heart sink. She was right. She wasn't there. She was miles away from her, and no matter how much she wanted to be there with her; she couldn't be. _

Santana can only sigh in response as she rakes her fingers through her hair, trying to come up with a response, but truth be told she didn't have one. "I may not be there physically Britt, but I'm always with you." She decides on as a single tear slips from her eye. "Put your hand over your heart." She incrusts, and even though she couldn't see the blonde she knew she was doing it. "That's where I am. Always."

_there was no response on the other side of the phone, and Santana checked to see if they were still connected then hears the blonde sniffle, letting her know she was still there. "I love you San." Brittany finally says, making a smile appear on Santana's lips. _

"I love you too B." Santana replies sincerely. "Do you want me to say on the phone with you until you fall asleep?"

"_Mhmm" Brittany replies in an innocent voice, making Santana smile once again at her adorableness. _

She hears shuffling from the other side of the phone, and can only assume Brittany is getting comfortable, curling up her bed. "Just sleep baby, I'll be here." Santana whispers into the phone. Not too long after she hears the blonde's breathing go heavy signaling the blonde was asleep. Instead of hanging up the phone, she keeps it on her ear as she lets herself fall asleep listening to the soothing sounds of Brittany's steady breaths.

O0o0o

Santana wakes up the next morning, hearing her mother banging on her door, yelling at her to get up. She flutters her eyes opened and rolls over on her back, causing the cell phone to fall onto the side of the bed. Santana remembering she had stayed on the phone, quickly picks it up and looks at it to see the two of them were still connected. "Britt?" She asks, placing it up to her hear. "Brittany?" She repeats a little louder this time, after getting no response. She hears shuffling from the other side of the phone, and hears the blonde let out a confused humming noise, making her grin. "Morning baby." She says sweetly into the phone.

She hears Brittany let out a small squeal, and she could picture the blonde stretching as she always did when she woke up, "San?" she finally hears the blonde's voice say.

"Yeah, I'm here." Santana replies, sitting up on her bed, swinging her legs over the edge. She glances over at the clock as she waits for Brittany's response.

"_It's kind of like waking up with you again." Brittany replies, and Santana could once again hear the smile in the blonde's voice. _

"Yeah it is." Santana confirms with a nod. "But it's almost time for school, so I need to go and shower, and so do you." She tells Brittany firmly.

_Brittany lets out a giggle, "Can we take the phones in the shower so it can be like we're showering together again too?" She asks, making Santana shake her head, but giggle at her best friend. _

"No Britt. You can't take the phone in the shower. It'll mess it up." She tells her seriously, hoping that the blonde would accept the answer, and not take her phone into the shower with her. She hears Brittany just sigh in response, and she lets a giggle escape her lips, "Don't worry baby, I'm going to come and see you soon, and we'll shower together." She promises, and she could just feel the blonde perk up at that statement.

"_Promise?" The blonde asks hopefully. _

"Promise." Santana confirms. "Now go and get ready for school, and call me at lunch." She says, making the blonde just simply nod her head. "I love you." Santana says, as she made her way to her bathroom.

"_I love you too." Brittany replies simply, before the two of them hang up the phone. _

O0o0o

Santana makes her way into the art room where she sees Emily sitting in the seat she had sat in on the first day, and yesterday with a big smug grin on her face. On the first of school Santana had sat in the seat which was apparently the taller brunette's seat, then the second day of class she came in and saw Emily sitting in the seat she had previously occupied. Santana had made it her mission the next day to get there earlier than Emily the next day so that she could have her seat back, and she had succeeded. It had now become a battle at who would get the seat first, and today, Emily had won.

The girls didn't really know why they were battling over the seat, it wasn't as if it was any better than the one Santana was now sitting in; it was just something fun they had started doing; a playful battle. Santana looks over at Emily and rolls her eyes in return of the girls smug grin, but can't help but let her mouth form into a grin also. Emily lets out a giggle, and Santana does also, shaking her head at her own childlike antics.

Santana grabs her painting from the cabinet behind her, where it had been set to dry, and places on the table in front of her. She looks over at Emily's painting, and can't help but smirk, "What is that?" She asks, raising one eyebrow high on her forehead.

Emily looks down at her painting and frowns, as the sound of Santana's laugh fills her ears. She looks over at Santana's painting, and a pout forms on her face, seeing the Latina's beautiful painting. She looks up at Santana with a pout still firmly placed on her lips, and folds her arms over her chest. "It's a self portrait." She replies, making the Latina laugh harder.

Santana tilts her head to the side and studies Emily's art work for a moment. It had a wobbly circle as the head and one eye was clearly higher than the other, and the mouth was completely lopsided. "It looks just like you." She says with a smirk, earning an elbow in the ribs from the taller girl, "Ow!" She exclaims holding her side as it was now Emily's turn to smirk.

Santana just rolls her eyes at the girl and turns to her own painting. She dips her brush in her freshly opened paint, and begins stroking the canvas like a pro. Emily glances over to her side and watches as Santana works on her piece. She noticed the way Santana's eyebrows were scrunched together and her eyes were narrowed as she concentrate. She also had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth slightly, making Emily giggle. Santana looks over at the girl questioningly, but Emily doesn't say anything; she just smiles, making the brunette go back to her painting. "How'd you get to be so good at that?" Emily questions, curiously.

Santana stops the stroking of her brush, and looks puts the end of it against her lips as she contemplates the question. "I don't know." She finally says with a shrug, "I've never painted before." She adds with a thoughtful look on her face, "It just comes natural I guess." she adds, making the taller brunette nod in understanding. Although she was a little shocked to hear that the girl had never painted before, because her work was looking amazing.

"That's how I am with swimming." Emily says, making Santana look over at her.

"You swim?" she asks curiously, looking back over at her painting, to continue her work as she listened for Emily's response.

Emily nods her head and realizes the Latina was too wrapped up in her painting to see her, "Yeah. I'm captain of the swim team." She replies, making Santana nod; impressed. "I've loved swimming ever since I can remember, and I've always been good at it." She adds with a shrug.

Santana looks over at Emily and smiles at her, acknowledging her statement, then looks back at her painting to continue. Emily smiles back at the girl and then looks down at her own piece of work, making it turn in to a frown. She picks up her own brush and decides to try and fix the piece of work.

O0o0o

Lunch time came around, and Santana was once again sitting with Emily and her friends. She sat across from the brunette and just watched her as she ate her food, and listened to her friends speak. She noticed the small things that the girl would do, like how she would inspect every bite thoroughly before placing it in her mouth, and how she would hold her pinky up when drinking from her water bottle. She couldn't help but smile at the girls adorableness.

Soon dark eyes look up, meeting hers and Santana's eyes widen slightly from being caught. She quickly averts her gaze over to Spencer who was speaking, and she tries her best to will the blush on her cheeks away. They were currently talking about Spencer and a guy named Alex, she was currently dating. He didn't go to this school, so Santana had no clue who he was, so she just sat back halfway listening as she continued to gush over him.

The conversation soon moved over to Hanna as she started complaining, wishing that her boyfriend Sean could be more like Alex. Apparently he was a genuinely sweet guy, and was always doing romantic gestures for Spencer. Santana had met Sean; he was in her biology class, and he seemed like a complete tool. She didn't understand what Hanna saw in him because to be honest, he wasn't that attractive either. She figured it was the same thing that she had done with Puck, and Quinn with Finn; popularity.

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she feels her phone vibrate. She grins before pulling it out of her pocket, already knowing who was calling her. She quickly makes her way outside, answering her phone, thankful to escape from the girls gushing over their boyfriends. "Hey beautiful." She says with a smile, sitting down on the same bench she had previously occupied, the last couple of days.

Back inside the girls conversations had ceased and their eyes had followed Santana out the door before landing back on Emily with knowing smiles. Emily looks up meeting their smirks, and looks at them confused, "What?" She asks with a nervous smile.

"She so likes you!" Hanna gushes with a squeal, as the other two nod in agreement; huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Emily automatically shakes her head, and looks down at her plate, trying to hide the embarrassing blush on her cheeks. "No." She answers, laughing as if what they were saying was crazy. "I don't even know if she is gay." Emily says, meeting their eyes once again.

Hanna just simply smirks at the statement, "I get some serious gay vibes from her." Hanna informs her with a firm head nod.

"I agree." Spencer chimes in, also nodding her head in affirmation. "She's always staring at you, and smiling, and she's way nicer to you than she is with any of us. She's actually kind of bitchy." Spencer says with a smirk.

"She's not a bitch." Emily quickly defends the Latina, scrunching her eyebrows together.

Hanna smiles at the girl and quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah. To you." She adds with a laugh, and the other girls can't help but nod in agreement. She wasn't a bitch to the point where they didn't like her, but she definitely had an attitude and a short temper, they had noticed.

"Yeah, you should totally go for it." Aria says, putting her two cents in. Emily looks over at her, and the shorter girl just smiles, and gives her a reassuring nod.

Emily moves her gaze over to the Latina who was outside, talking animatedly on her phone. She had a smile on her face that Emily rarely ever saw on the feisty Latina making Emily's heart melt just a little bit at the sight. She moves her gaze back to her friends who were smiling at her with knowing looks, and rolls her eyes, "Guys, once again I am with Maya. Also she obviously has a boyfriend." The brunette says shrugging her shoulders.

"Or girlfriend." Hanna adds quickly, making Emily roll her eyes.

"Or girlfriend." Emily repeats with a nod, "But either way it's not going to happen. She has someone, and I am not doing anything until Maya is back and we figure things out." Emily says giving her friends stern looks, wanting them to know she was serious.

"Who is Maya?" Santana asks, curiously, sitting back down in her seat across from the taller girl. Emily's eyes widen at the question, not realizing Santana had returned, and had heard their conversation. She had just hoped the Latina hadn't heard more than the last part about Maya.

Emily opens her mouth so say something, but then closes it back. She had come out about her sexuality months ago, and she was ashamed anymore. She would proudly tell anyone who asked or about it with no shame. But right now she was afraid once again. She for some reason really wanted Santana to like her, and she was afraid that this may scare the girl off. "Maya is her girlfriend." Hanna finally answers for Emily, making the brunette throw her a glare to which Hanna just shrugs.

Emily looks across the table at Santana studying the girls features. She had seen her tense up at the confession and her gaze was cast downward, making Emily frown. She was obviously not okay with this news, "Is that okay with you?" Spencer asks carefully looking at the girl next to her.

All the girls look at Santana, searching her face for an answer, but it was unreadable. "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't it be." Santana finally says with a shrug. They all nod their heads slowly, and unsurely at the girl, but decide not to question it. Although she had said she was okay with it, her actions told otherwise. "I need to go and get something out of my locker before the bell rings." Santana says, standing up quickly from her seat, leaving the group without another word.

"Well that went well." Aria says sarcastically, resting her head on her hand.

Hanna just nods and looks over at the group, "Okay so maybe I was wrong." She admits with a guilty smile on her face.

Spencer just scoffs at the blonde next to her, "Yeah you were. She's a freaking homophobe." She says, making Emily cringe at her words. This hurt Emily more than she had expected it to. She had only met the girl a few days ago, but she was really starting to like her, and she wanted to get to know her more, but now that obviously wasn't going to happen. She was probably never going to speak to her again. She also couldn't help but be sightly angry at the girl. She understood some people were just ignorant, and didn't except gays, but she for some reason had thought Santana was different. "You okay?" Spencer asks, placing a hand on the taller girls shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts.

Emily quickly shakes her head, and offers her friends the best smile she could muster up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replies just as the bell rings. They all smile sadly at her and get up, grabbing their things before making their way into English.

The girls make their way into Mr. Fitz room and see no sign of the Latina. They all sit down in their appropriate seats, and pull out their books, getting ready for Mr. Fitz to start the lesson. She hears Hanna and Aria talking behind her, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the door. She was anxious to see Santana, and to see how things were going to go over. She wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, and just say that she was caught off guard with the confession, and that she just needed a minute to let it sink in and everything would be okay.

Finally just as the bell rings, Santana makes her way into the classroom. She glances over at Emily who smiles shyly at her, before averting her gaze around the classroom. She spots an empty seat by the door and quickly sits down as she feels Emily's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Emily lets out a defeated sigh, and looks down at her notebook just as Mr. Fitz closes the classroom door, and begins speaking. She glances back at her friends who were looking over at Santana. They look back over at her and all offer her a comforting smile, before she turns back around in her seat to pay attention to Mr. Fitz; or as best as she could.

O0o0o

School had finally ended, and Santana made her way up to her bedroom. She successfully avoided Emily, and all of her friends the rest of the day. She was mad at herself for acting this way towards Emily; the girl probably thought she was a homophobe now, and obviously she wasn't.

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears someone knocking on her door. She rolls over on her bed and looks to see her mother peaking in the door smiling at her. "Hey Mija." She greets, walking fully into the room. "I heard you come home, but I didn't see you." She states, looking down at her daughter. She takes in the features on her face, and could tell something was wrong, "What's the matter baby?" She asks, sitting down next to Santana.

Santana just looks up at her mother and shakes her head, "It's nothing mama." She replies trying her best to smile at the woman next to her. "Just a long day." She replies, looking back down at the bedspread beneath her.

Maria saw right through her daughters lies, and even though she knew she wouldn't open up to her, she asked anyways, "Do you want to talk about?" She says, making Santana automatically shake her head. "Is it Brittany? Is she okay?"

Santana just simply nods her head at the question, "She's fine." She clarifies, not wanting her mother to get the motion confused, and think she problem was Brittany. "I really don't want to talk about it mom." She says firmly, hoping that her mother would get the point.

Maria lets out a defeated sigh, but nods her head in agreement, and stands up from her daughters bed, "I'm here if you do need to talk about anything." she assures her daughter, stopping at the doorway. She looks back at Santana who just nodded at her, before returning her attention back to the bed in thought.

Santana sees her mother leave out of the corner of her eye then rolls back over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She needed to fix things with Emily, but she wasn't sure how. She wasn't even sure if Emily would speak to her after the way she had acted towards her the rest of the afternoon.

O0o0o

The next morning Santana made her way out of her house, and over to her mom's car. She opens the back door and throws her backpack in when movement out of the corner of her catches her attention. She looks across the street and sees Aria, and the younger boy who she was going to assume was her little brother. The boy get into the car, and Aria looks over meeting Santana's gaze. The Latina quickly looks down at the pavement, before slipping inside her car, avoiding an awkward situation.

She makes her way to the school, and parks her car in the lot, before getting out, headed for the front entrance. She walks over to her locker, and successfully opens it thanks to the helpful tips of Emily. She unzips her backpack and places a few books inside, only leaving the ones she would need for her next couple of classes. She looks up and sees Emily walking towards her talking to someone who she assumed was on the swim team with her, because they were wearing matching tracksuits with sharks on them. "Hey Emily." She says with a smile as the girl just glances at her briefly, before walking past her without a word, or even a smile.

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh, and slams her locker closed before making her way to her first class. She slams her backpack down on the table causing, Caleb, her lab partner to look up at her with a wtf face. She just glares at him, before taking her seat on the stool next to him. "What's with you?" He asks, as he watches her pull out her book and a spiral rather forcefully.

She turns towards him giving him a blank stare, before deciding to speak up, "Not your business." She replies sharply, before turning back to her things, making him put his hands up in defense. "Sorry." She mumbles, digging through her backpack for a pencil. She knew she shouldn't blow up on him, he was just trying to be nice...in his own way. "Just a rough morning." She replies, as her movements grow more and more frantic as she searches for her damn pencil.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, and sees Caleb's hand reach over toward her backpack and pull a pencil out of her side pocket, offering it to her with an amused look. "This what you're looking for?" He asks, wiggling it in front of her face.

Santana's shoulders slump and she snatches it out of his hand, "Thanks." She says lowly, and he just smirks at her.

The teacher comes in moments later, and gives them all the instructions for the lab. They all get the supplies needed, and begin their assignment with their respected lab partners. "So, who'd you piss off?" Caleb asks, glancing up from the beaker he was currently pouring liquid into. He sees Santana stop writing notes down, and look over at him with a confused face, and he just laughs.

"What makes you think I pissed someone off?" She asks, accusingly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Caleb shrugs her his shoulders and continues pouring the different chemicals into the beaker. "Because you're like me." He says, making her look over at him, raising an eyebrow at his statement. "If someone pisses you off, you don't mope around about it, you do something. But when you piss someone off, there is nothing you can do until they forgive you, or until you decide to quit being stubborn and apologize. So you walk around all mopey and angry, while you're in the dog house" He says, looking back up at her.

"I'm not mopey and angry." She defends, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

He just laughs, and looks down at her backpack, "You're backpack would beg to differ." he says as she just sighs, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She had no comeback to his statement, because he was right, and he knew he was right. "Look, whatever it is, must be important, if it's gotten you this worked up." He points out. "So find a way to fix it. If you are anything like me, which I think you are, then you'll find a way to do that."

Santana can't help but smile at the boy as she watched him now mixing the contents of the beaker. "Thank you." she says sincerely.

He looks up at her and scrunches up his face, "Can we please quit with the heart to heart. I have an image." He replies, making her laugh, but agree. She also had an image, although ever since she had come to Rosewood it was slowly fading away.

**Let me know what you think please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 4**

Santana walks out of the biology lab and spots Emily talking to Hanna at her locker. She debates briefly going over and talking to her or not. She knew she needed to fix things with Emily, but she wasn't exactly sure how to do that yet.

Emily looks in Santana's direction and her smile quickly fades from her face, making the blonde turn her gaze in Santana's direction also. Santana offers them both a small smile and Hanna just rolls her eyes and glares at the Latina before turning her attention back to Emily, saying something to her, probably about her.

Santana inhales sharply before walking over to the girls. She needed to fix things before they got even worse. "Hey." She says quietly once she approaches the girls. She turns her attention towards Emily, brushing off the blonde's glare. "Can I talk to you?" She asks nervously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Emily says making Santana avert her gaze down to the floor as her frown deepens. "I mean I wouldn't want you to catch the gay." Emily says harshly causing Santana to physically wince.

"Okay. I deserve that." Santana says nodding her head. She looks back up at Emily's harsh gaze and practically begs her with her eyes to talk with her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Please just can we go and talk?" Santana pleads the taller girl. "Please." She adds desperately.

Emily lets out a sigh and looks over at Hanna who was furiously shaking her head no. "Fine." Emily sighs, making a small relieved smile appear on Santana's lips and a deep frown form on Hanna's. Santana grabs Emily's hand and pulls her into an empty classroom wanting to get away from Hanna and anyone else who may be listening to the conversation. "Oh an empty classroom aren't you scared I'll jump you or something?" Emily deadpans earning an eye roll from Santana, although she knew she sort of deserved it.

Santana drops Emily's hand and shuts the classroom door behind them before turning back to the taller girl. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, but I'm not a homophobe okay?" Santana says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Could have fooled me." Emily retorts folding her arms over her chest. "Look I understand not everyone accepts gay people, but I thought you were different. I really liked you Santana, and I wanted us to be friends." Emily says her voice full of hurt. Santana looks down at the ground in thought as Emily just waits for her to respond. She sees the Latina pull out her cell phone and start tapping away, making her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asks, her voice getting slightly angry. They were trying to have a conversation and Santana was texting someone else.

Santana lets out a sigh and walks over to Emily holding her cell phone out to her. Emily looks at her confused and shakes her head, "Just look." Santana says trying to hold back the annoyance in her voice. The taller girl takes the phone and looks down at it to see a picture of Santana with her arms wrapped around a blonde from behind; both girls with huge grins on their faces. "Her name is Brittany." Santana says quietly after a few moments. She was having trouble finding the words to talk to Emily, so she figured it would be easier just to show her.

Emily looks down at the photo for a few more minutes before looking up at Santana; her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, not really understanding what Santana was getting at. "Is she like you girlfriend?" Emily asks hesitantly. She didn't want the girl lashing out at her if she was just her friend, but if she was just her friend it wouldn't make sense for her to be showing her this picture.

Santana takes the phone back from Emily and places it in her pocket before looking up at the girl. "I don't know." Santana says with a shrug moving her eyes back to the floor, successfully confusing Emily even more. "We didn't really establish anything." she adds kicking at an invisible rock on the ground. "But I love her." Santana finally adds with a sigh, looking up at Emily.

The room falls silent for a moment as Emily takes in what Santana was telling her, trying to process exactly what was going on. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Emily asks breaking the silence. "And why did you freak out yesterday if you're gay." Emily asks confused. She was having a very hard time understanding what was going on. Yesterday Emily was convinced this girl was a homophobe, and now she was telling her she was in love with another girl? This was all too confusing for her.

"I'm not gay." Santana says a little too quickly, looking up at Emily. Emily just nods her head slowly at the statement. "I don't know why I freaked out." Santana says, wanting to get the subject off of her sexuality. She was getting more and more uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, and she was starting to think this had been a very bad idea. "Look, I need to go. Just don't tell anyone about this okay?" Santana says, looking back up at Emily who looks at her confused but nods. "See you later." Santana says before quickly walking out the door leaving Emily in the empty classroom.

Santana makes her way quickly down the now empty hallway. She really had wanted to fix things with Emily, and explain herself, but she just couldn't do it. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of; okay she knew what she was afraid of, but she didn't know how to stop being afraid.. "Fuck!" She shouts punching the locker in front of her as hard as she could. She quickly pulls her fist up to her chest clutching it tightly there as she leans up against her locker cursing under her breath.

"What did that locker do to you?" She hears a voice ask, making her open her eyes where she sees Caleb looking at her with a smirk. Santana just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to her locker, where she begins stuffing things inside relentlessly. "I take it you didn't fix things." He observes, leaning up against the lockers as he watches her.

"Could you please go bother someone else?" She asks, the annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, especially Caleb and his smart ass.

Caleb smirks at her and looks down at the watch on his wrist, "Nope. Not scheduled to bother anyone until at least noon." He says, his voice full of arrogance. Santana just ignores him, and continues piddling with things in her locker, giving her something to do other than speak to him.

"You need to leave her the hell alone." Santana hears a new voice say, making her turn around. She sees Hanna staring at her with her arms folded tightly across her chest, and her jaw clenched.

Santana inwardly groans, but turns fully to the blonde, mirroring her stance; folding her arms over her chest, glaring back at the blonde, "I can do whatever the hell I want." Santana retorts, giving Hanna her best bitch nod, taking a step closer to the girl, giving her a challenging look. She hadn't been bitchy Santana in awhile, and she had to admit it kind of felt good.

"Emily has been through a lot, and she does not need you hurting her." Hanna says firmly, not backing down from the feisty Latina's challenging stance. "Just leave her alone." Hanna says one more time, her face only a few inches away from Santana, before she turns on her heel, and stalks down the hallway.

Santana watches the blonde walk away; her jaw clenched, before turning around to face Caleb who had his head tilted to the side checking the blonde out as she stormed down the hallway. Santana rolls her eyes and reaches out, hitting him in the stomach, bringing him out of his trance, "Ow, what the hell!" He says, turning towards Santana.

The brunette just merely gives him a scolding look before slamming her locker shut, and storming down the hallway herself.

O0o0o

Emily walks in the cafeteria and spots her friends sitting at their usual table. She smiles and picks up her pace headed towards it. The other girls all look up at her and greet the taller girl as she takes her seat at the table. "Hey Em." Hanna says, giving her a small smile. "Are you okay?" She asks, as all three of the girl look at Emily in concern.

Emily looks at each of them strangely before nodding her head, "Yeah i'm fine why?" She asks slightly confused as to why she was acting as if someone close to her had just died or something. She takes the bottle of water off of her tray and slowly opens it as they continue to eye her.

"Just making sure, after everything with Santana." Hanna says with a shrug, making Emily nod her head as her mouth forms an o shape.

"Guys, really, everything is fine." She tells them with a firm head nod, trying her best to convince them that everything was fine. Emily honestly wasn't sure herself if everything was fine, she wasn't even sure what was going on with Santana or where they stood. She hadn't seen her since their meeting earlier that morning, and she was still confused as to what that meeting actually included.

Emily looks up at her friends and sees Hanna and Aria across from her staring at something intently behind her. Emily quickly turns around following their gaze, where she saw Santana walking out of the line, staring around the room like a lost puppy dog.

Santana spots an empty table across the room and makes her way over to it, sitting down with a sigh. Emily watches her as she just pushes the food around on her plate with her fork, seemingly in thought. "She's such a bitch, I can't believe we were almost friends with her." Spencer says, as they all turn their attention away from the Latina; everyone except Emily.

"I can't believe we almost hooked her up with Emily." Aria says as the other agree with her.

Emily tears her eyes away from the lonely girl and looks over at her friends, "I'll be right back." She says suddenly, standing up from her seat. All three girls watch her in confusion as she walks away from them, and over to Santana. "Hey." Emily says softly, looking down at the shorter brunette.

Santana looks away from her food and up at Emily, "Hi." She replies just as quietly before moving her attention back down to her food.

Emily looks around awkwardly, not knowing what to say now, and glances back at her table. She sees her friends giving her wtf looks, and Hanna motions for her to come back. Emily ignores her friends and turns her attention back to Santana as she sits down next to the new girl. "Santana, we need to talk." Emily says hesitantly.

Santana just continues pushing her food around, not giving Emily her attention, "About what?" She finally asks, still not meeting Emily's eyes.

"You know what." Emily says pointedly. "I just don't understand you." Emily says with a frustrated sigh. "You flirt with me, and then you freak out when you find out i'm gay, and then you tell me you have a girlfriend, and then you say you yourself aren't gay and you run off." Emily says as Santana looks around the room to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "You're kind of confusing." Emily finishes with a firm head nod.

Santana looks up at Emily and smirks, "Don't flatter yourself, i was not flirting with you." The Latina spits out, making Emily roll her eyes. After everything she had just said, that's what Santana had chosen to comment on? She just gives the brunette an unimpressed look, making Santana's smirk disappear as she looks back down at her food, growing uncomfortable again. "I don't know what you want me to say." Santana says as her eyes continue to dart around the room, making sure nobody was being nosy and listening in to their private conversation. a conversation she really didn't want anyone hearing; one she actually didn't want to be having.

"I don't either." Emily replies defeated as she runs her fingers through her hair. "But I know that I want to fix things between us." Emily says giving Santana a hopeful look.

"Why?" Santana asks confused. She looks up to meet Emily's eyes, who was looking at her as if she didn't understand the question. "Why do you want to fix things? You've only known me for a few days." Santana replies, looking at the girl curiously.

It was now Emily's turn to be uncomfortable as she shifts in her seat. "I don't know." She says with a small shrug, not meeting Santana's eyes. She starts picking at the bracelet on her arm; something she always did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "I just do." She finally says, hoping that would be enough for the other girl.

Santana studies Emily for a few moments her eyes traveling down to the purple bracelet on the girls arm that she was twisting around her wrist. She could tell Emily was very uncomfortable, and she had a feeling she knew why Emily wanted to fix things between them, it was the same reason she actually wanted to also, but neither wanted to say it aloud. "Okay." Santana finally says, making Emily look back up at her.

Emily looks at the Latina for a moment, watching the girl nod her head in confirmation as a smile grows on her lips, "Okay." Emily repeats nodding her head also. "So can we just maybe start over?" She asks hopefully.

"I'd like that." Santana replies simply. "Just forget everything that has happened." Santana adds, making Emily nod. Santana smiles at her appreciatively, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders knowing they wouldn't have to discuss anything from their previous meetings again.

Santana's phone soon starts vibrating snapping both of them out of their trances on one another, sending them back into reality. They both glance down at the device and see Brittany's picture and her name flashing across the screen.

Santana glances up at Emily quickly before taking the phone in her hand, hitting send. "Hey gorgeous." Santana answers, not taking her eyes off of Emily, who had her eyes cast down on the table. Feeling guilty for some reason Santana quickly pulled her eyes off of Emily to focus fully on the blonde on the other end of the phone.

"I'm just going to go back over there." Emily whispers awkwardly, pointing back behind her to her usual table where her friends were still sat staring at the two of them. Santana just nods at the girl as she watches Emily stand up and walk back over to her table.

o0o0o

After lunch, Santana walks into Mr. Fitz classroom and looks across the room where she sees Emily and her friends sitting in their usual spots. She glances at the empty seat in front of Emily, before moving her gaze to the empty spot she had sat in yesterday. She stands there for another good 2 minutes debating on where to sit, but her decision gets made for her as someone sits in the seat in front of her.

Letting out a sigh the Latina makes her way to the empty seat in front of Emily, trying to ignore the glare Hanna was burning into her. She looks up at Emily to see her smiling softly at her, and smiles back before taking her seat.

Mr. Fitz comes into the room only seconds later, making Santana let out a sigh of relief. This saved her from actually having to talk to Emily so that it didn't look like she was just ignoring her. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Emily, because she really did, she just still felt slightly awkward around her, especially with her friends right there.

He gives them an assignment in the book, answering questions over one of the chapters, and takes his seat at his desk, sipping on his cup of coffee. Santana groans but reaches for her spiral in her bag, only to feel nothing. She pulls the bag onto her desk and starts digging around for it, only to find no spiral.

She pushes the bag onto the floor and intakes a sharp breath before turning around in her chair, looking at Emily who had already started the work. The taller brunette looks up at Santana curiously. "Hey could i maybe borrow some paper? I forgot to get my spiral out of my locker." Santana asks quietly. A small smile forms on Emily's lips and she rips out a couple sheets of notebook paper, handing it over to Santana. "Thank you." She says sincerely, getting a nod in response, before turning back around to do her own work.

Emily picks her pencil back up and continues reading over the questions when she feels someone poking at her back. She turns around to see Hanna looking at her with a slight scowl. "What?" Emily asks, confused by the blonde's actions.

"Why are you still talking to her?" Hanna asks in a rushed whisper. she glances over Emily's shoulder looking at said person to make sure she hadn't caught her attention before turning her gaze back over to Emily.

Emily's eyes scrunch up in confusion at the blonde's question and she tries her best to hold back an eyeroll at her over dramatic friend. "Hanna, I told you everything is fine." Emily replies only to have Hanna look at her incredulously.

"Fine? She's a homophobe Emily!" Hanna says, trying her best to keep her voice as quiet as possible as she spoke about the girl two seats in front of her. "You do not need to keep hanging out with her! Do we need to handle this?" Hanna asks glancing over at Spencer and Aria who were oblivious to the conversation they were now somehow involved in.

"No, Hanna." Emily says, her voice filled with annoyance. She loved her friend, she did, but the blonde could sometimes be way too over protective. They still thought of her as sweet little Emily, who couldn't take care of herself, and let people walk all over her. But she wasn't that girl anymore. "I can handle myself. Seriously." She says giving Hanna a stern look, letting her know she was serious. "And she isn't a homophobe."

Hanna rolls her eyes in response but before she could speak someone had beaten her to it, "Could you two be quiet? I'm trying to work." They hear Santana say, making both their eyes widen as they turn their attention to the girl in front of them.

"Sorry." They both mumble, making Santana just smirk, before turning around in her seat. Emily looks back at Hanna, who's eyes were still slightly wide after being caught, and couldn't help but smile smugly. The blonde just looks up at Emily briefly before turning her attention down to her work.

o0o0o

Later that night Santana lie on her bed, staring up at the ceiling; cell phone in hand. She was waiting on Brittany to call her. Santana had called the blonde three times already, and she had yet to answer. She knew earlier Brittany had been at cheerio's practice, but she was pretty sure she should be home by now. Although Coach sometimes kept them super late, she had never kept them past 8, and it was now 8:17.

She lets out a sigh, and glances down at the object, lighting up the screen just to make sure she hadn't somehow missed the call, but there was nothing. She lets the phone drop onto her bed, and rolls over onto her stomach, looking at the pictures on her nightstand. One was of just Brittany holding a baby duck in her hand.

_Santana and Brittany were sat on a park bench one afternoon, looking over a pond. This was Brittany's favorite place to be, and Santana knew that; which was why she made it a habit to bring her their as often as she could. _

_She looked over at Brittany, and let a smile form on her face as she took in the blonde's features. She had one of the biggest grins on her face that Santana had ever seen, as she watched the ducks swim around on the pond. Her soft blonde hair fell over her shoulders, curled slightly, framing her gorgeous face. Santana always appreciated it when Brittany wore her hair down since she couldn't do it often, because of cheerios. _

_"San! Look!" Brittany squeals loudly as she points to something out on the pond. Santana quickly snaps out of her trance as she turns her attention to whatever had gotten Brittany so excited. Right on the edge of the grass was a baby duckling, quacking as loudly as he could as he watched all the big ducks swimming around on the pond. "He's all by himself." Brittany says with a frown. _

_Santana looks back over at Brittany and can't help but smile at the girl's pout. She stands up, and reaches her hand out for Brittany to take. The blonde looks at her confused, but takes her hand, and stands up, "Let's go give him some company." Santana says, making Brittany's smile quickly reappear on her face. _

_Brittany nods her head excitingly as they make their way slowly towards the baby duck. Hearing them the duckling looks back at them and takes a step away from them, "It's okay little ducky, we won't hurt you." The blonde says quietly as she crouches down a feet away from him. _

_The little ducking takes another slow step backwards as he continues staring at the approaching girl. Santana stays in her spot as she watches Brittany slowly getting closer and closer to the baby duck, cooing words of comfort to him as she approached him. _

_Santana's eyes almost bulge out of her head when she sees Brittany reach out for the duck, and he takes a tentative step forward. "Britt be careful. Don't let him bite you." Santana warns, keeping a weary eye on the girl and her new friend. She hadn't expected the duck to her let get this close. _

_"He won't bite me, he's nice!" Brittany exclaims as the ducking crawls into her hand. "Look!" She shouts excitingly, bringing her hand that held the duck up to her chest. "He loves me!" She shouts happily, making a warm fuzzy feeling appear in Santana's stomach at the cuteness of this girl. _

_Santana could only smile as she watched Brittany snuggle the baby ducking. Only Brittany would be able to get a wild baby duck to crawl up in her hand. She was just that kind and lovable; nothing could resist her. "Of course he does Britt, You're perfect." She says softly as she made her way over to the girl. _

_Santana sat down next to the blonde and pulled out her iphone, unlocking the screen. "Smile Britt." She instructs Brittany, who looks up at her and brings the duck up to her face, smiling brightly at the camera phone. _

Santana couldn't help but smile at the memory as she ran her finger across the picture, before moving her eyes to the second picture on her nightstand. This one was of both her and Brittany. They had just won a cheerleading competition and Santana had her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist as she held onto her tightly.

Her mother had taken the picture and given it to hew a couple of days later. at the time she had been slightly embarrassed that her mom had captured an intimate moment between her and Brittany, but she just brushed it off, thinking her mother just saw it as them being best friends, and they were celebrating; they were in fact celebrating, but she wouldn't just jump into any friends arms like that.

Santana ran her fingers gently over the photos as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She silently tried her best at willing them away, but it was impossible. She missed Brittany like crazy, and all the emotions of her move were finally hitting her.

She gets thrown out of her thoughts when she feels the bed dip beside her, making her jump, and turn around to look at the offender. She saw her mother sitting on the edge of her bed smiling softly at her. "Hey honey." The woman says quietly, placing a gentle hand on the bag of Santana's calf.

Santana rolls back over onto her back, and scoots up to where she was leaning back on her headboard and looks over at her mother. "Hi." She says simply, wiping the tears off of her cheeks before folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't angry at her mother, just slightly embarrassed at the position her mother had found her in.

"I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could drive back to Lima?" Her mother says, choosing not to comment on Santana's emotional sate. She already knew why the Latina was upset, and she knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, so she didn't even bother with it. she was hoping thought that the suggestion would help.

Santana looks up at her mother; her eyes widening. "Seriously?" She asks, making her mother just nod and smile at her. "Yes!" The Latina squeals, pulling her mother into a hug. "Thank you." Santana says quietly into her mothers ear.

Maria pulls away from her daughter and just smiles softly at her as the sound of Santana's phone fills the room.

Santana quickly pulls fully away from her mother and grabs the device, answering it already knowing who was on the other line. "Hey Britt!" She greets cheerfully as she glances over at her mother who was watching her. "What's up?"

_"I just got back from breadstix with Quinn." Brittany says, just as cheerful as Santana, "You sound happy." The blonde points out. _

Santana watches as her mother quietly gets off of her bed and slips out the door before answering, "I am happy B; i'm always happy when i'm talking to you." She replies, and once again she swore she could hear the blonde' smile loud and clear over the phone. "Plus, I have really great news, my mom said she would drive me to Lima this weekend."

_Santana hears Brittany let out a squeal of excitement and can't help but let out a giggle. "That's great San! I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much!" Brittany says, and although her voice sounded excited, Santana could still hear the sadness that hinted in her voice. _

"I miss you too." Santana says seriously, holding the phone tightly to her ear as her eyes landed on the picture of them together. Santana then hears a car door outside of her window, and curiosity getting the best of her, she moves over and looks outside where she sees Hanna starting her car up, leaving Aria's house. Her eyes then move up to the porch where she sees Emily hugging Aria. "Hey Britt I'll call you back okay?" She says, and she barely even hears Brittany say okay, before she hangs up the phone and rushes down the stairs and out of the house.

She looks across the street and sees Emily making her way to her car, and sees Aria walking back inside of her house, "Emily!" Santana yells stopping the taller girl in her actions.

Emily looks up and sees Santana jogging across the street towards her, and glances back to the front door where she sees Aria already inside the house. She moves her eyes back to Santana as she approaches, "Hey." Emily replies with a smile, "What are you doing here?" She asks confused.

"I live across the street." Santana says, pointing to the house behind her, making Emily just nod in understanding. "I saw you out here so I came over." Santana adds, earning yet another head nod out of Emily. Santana stares at the girl for a few moments, growing uncomfortable by the second. She hadn't thought this through, she had just seen Emily and ran over, and now she wasn't sure what to say to her.

Emily watches Santana as she shifts from her left to right foot uncomfortable, "Did you need something?" Emily asks casually with a shrug.

Santana opens her mouth to speak, but quickly closes it back not knowing what to say, "I um…no." She finally finishes, wincing at her own lameness. "I just wanted to say hi i guess." She adds awkwardly, hugging herself with her arms. "So um hi." She says, before turning to quickly walk away from this awkward situation she had gotten herself into.

"Hey Santana." Emily says, making the brunette stop, but not turn around. "Do you want to like…hang out tomorrow?" Emily asks after a brief silence, of debating in her head whether or not she should ask the girl.

Santana slowly turns around, her grin growing on her face, as she tries her best to suppress it and stay cool. "Yeah, i'd love to." Santana replies, before mentally slapping herself at the lack of control she had over her excitement. She was just embarrassing herself.

Emily lets out a slight giggle, before climbing into her car, starting it up. She offers Santana a small wave before driving down the street; Santana watching the car until it was out of sight. She let's out a breath she hadn't even noticed she had been holding, and walks back into her house with a smile.

Sorry again for the long wait! Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: just finished this, and was going to proofread, but decided I made you guys wait long enough, so sorry for mistakes! ENJOY!**

Santana walks into her second period class, and sees Emily already occupying the seat that they had been fighting over since she had been there. Again not that she cared about the seat, it was just a way to subtly talk and flirt with the taller brunette, although now she felt she could do that without an excuse.

She pulls her painting out of the cabinet and takes a seat next to Emily who was already working on her painting; a look of concentration taking over her features. Santana could tell the girl was really trying by the way her eyebrows were scrunched together and lip formed a straight line.

The Latina glances down at the painting and tries her best to suppress a giggle at the art work. She was still working on her self portrait and she seemed to be making worse than it already had been, but of course Santana didn't have the heart to tell her that. "Hey, it's looking better." Santana lies, making Emily finally look up at her, now noticing her presence.

"You don't have to lie." Emily says with a frown, looking back down at her painting for a brief moment. She tilts her head to the side narrowing her eyes at the piece and she feels Santana move directly behind her to get a better look. "Stop looking." She finally says, lying the painting down on the table with a slight smile.

Santana lets a giggle escape her lips and she moves back to her chair, sitting down next to Emily. "Sorry." She apologizes, although they both knew she did nothing wrong. "I won't look anymore." She says, although they also both knew that was a lie too.

Emily glances over at the Latina briefly, accepting her reply once Santana had fully turned her attention away from Emily and focused on her own painting. She turns back and starts working on her self portrait.

Santana glances over at Emily and sees her hard at work, and back in the zone. She turns her head more and watches the taller girl; her face contorted back into concentration. "I said stop looking." Emily says, not even glancing over at Santana, who was caught off guard by her voice. She hadn't thought Emily would even notice she was so concentrated.

Emily finally looks over at the Latina who was still staring at her like a deer caught in headlights and lets out a small laugh.

0o0o0

After art class Santana walked Emily to her locker before their next class so she could get her books out. Santana actually needed to make a quick run to her own locker, but she wanted to spend more time to talk to Emily, so her locker would of course have to wait.

They approach the girls locker and Santana leans up against the one next to hers as she watches Emily dial in the combo and open it up successfully. "So did you still want to hang out today?" Santana asks somewhat nervously as she plays with a bracelet on her arm.

"Yeah sure." Emily says, not looking over at Santana as she pulls out her book and a spiral and places them into her bag. "What do you want to do?" She asks, after a minute and closes her locker before fully turning to Santana, who was still looking down, playing with the charm of her bracelet.

Santana simply shrugs, before looking up meeting Emily's brown orbs. "It doesn't matter to me." She says simply, "I'll do anything you want to do." She adds quietly with a small smile, making a smile grow on Emily's face also.

'How about we go and get some dinner?" Emily suggests, making Santana nod in agreement. "Awesome I'll meet you at the Apple Rose grill at 6?" She asks just as the bell sounded through the hallway.

Santana nods her head in agreement, "Yeah sounds good." She replies with a smile. She watches Emily retreat down the hallway a good ways, before standing up straight and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. Hopefully she wouldn't need her book for her next class, because she know definitely had no time to go to her locker.

o0o0o

Santana makes her way into the cafeteria later that day; tray in hand. She stops once she gets out of the line and looks around the crowded room. She spots Emily and her friends at their usual table on the other side of the cafeteria and she debates on weather or not she should go over.

Normally Santana would have no problem going where she wasn't welcome, but lately she just hadn't felt like dealing with the drama. At her old school she was probably one of the biggest drama queens to walk the hallways; always starting shit with people, but lately she just hadn't felt up to it. Being the head bitch in charge had taken work, and a lot of time to get to where she was at McKinley.

She sees Emily look up and meet her gaze as a smile forms on the taller girls lips. She motions for Santana to come over and almost instantly Santana's legs began to move under her, taking her over to the girls table.

She stops abruptly though, when Aria, Hanna and Spencer turn to look at her; all giving them death glares. She looks back over at Emily who says something to the girls and motions for Santana to come over again, but the girls faces never soften.

Santana lets out a sigh and gives Emily an apologetic smile before sitting down at an empty table. Again she didn't feel she had the energy or the desire to get into any drama right now, and she knew if she sat over there, Hanna would start shit. She knew Hanna had good intentions, and wanted to protect her friend, but it was really getting annoying.

She starts picking at her food, and feels a shadow over her, causing Santana to look up from her salad. "Yes?" She asks, her voice filled with annoyance as she stares at Caleb.

The boy doesn't respond, and just sits down next to her causing Santana to scoot her chair over in the opposite direction, trying to get some of her personal space back. Caleb reaches over and grabs a tomato off of her plate, and plops it into his mouth before she had a chance to get it back.

"Why are you always here?" She asks, burying her head in her hands, shaking her head, making it obvious she was very annoyed by the boy's presence.

"Someone is grouchy." He says with a smirk before stealing another piece of food off of Santana's plate. This time however she doesn't even attempt stopping him, just watches him with a growing annoyance. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" He asks curiously.

"Why do you care?" Santana asks, trying to brush him off. "Besides, I never see you with people." She adds in a low tone.

Caleb just shrugs; his arrogant smile never leaving his face, "I don't need people." He says after a brief silence.

Santana looks over at him and sees the smile wiped away from his face, and his eyes averted downwards. He looked uncomfortable for the first time since she had known him, which was odd, but she wasn't going to bother asking. She knew he wasn't going to want to talk about it. They were a lot alike; she knew how he worked. "Me either." She replies simply, making him look over to meet her gaze.

They stare at each other for a few brief seconds, almost seeming to talk through their eyes. communicating to one another, they knew how the other felt; they understood each other.

"Here. i'm done." Santana finally says, breaking her eye contact with the boy, and sliding over her salad to him.

Caleb gratefully takes the food and starts devouring it as Santana just sits silently beside him, looking around the cafeteria. Her eyes fall onto Emily, and she rests her head on one of her hands just watching as the girl interacted with her friends. She had a smile on her face as she talked to them, but it wasn't the same smile she would normally give Santana; it was as if she was missing something.

Emily looks away from her friends and meets Santana's eyes, and the two girls just stare at each other for a few brief moments. Emily lets her real smile form on her face and a blush creeps up on her cheeks, under the intense gaze of Santana, making the Latina inwardly giggle.

"Hey who is Brittany?" Santana hears Caleb's voice, making her snap her attention away from Emily. She looks over at him confused, and sees him holding up her cell phone that was going off, the name Brittany flashing across the screen.

Santana stands up and snatches the phone away from him, answering it on her way out to the courtyard.

o0o0o

Later that night Santana stood in front of her full size mirror; head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed as she looked over her appearance with another grimace. She pulls the shirt over her head and tosses it into the other mountain of shirts before searching through her closet once again looking for something else to wear.

She had been at this for a half an hour now, and was supposed to be meeting Emily in 20 minutes. Luckily she had already fixed her hair and done her makeup; now she just needed to find the perfect outfit and she could be on her way.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was putting so much effort into what she looked like anyways. She didn't care what people thought of her; if they didn't like her or what she was wearing then they could fuck off. It was true she always looked nice, but it wasn't to impress other people; she just liked to look presentable.

There was a nagging feeling in her gut as to why she was actually putting so much effort into this, but of course she wouldn't voice that. She was going to push that reason deep down inside of her, and hope that it would just eventually give up and leave. Although like other things she had tried pushing deep down, she knew it was only a matter of time before it surfaced once and for all.

Finally after she had gone through almost all of her clothes she had finally settled on some dark ripped skinny jeans and a tank top topped off with her fedora. She figured she should go with less, because if she were to look too nice, that would be saying she was trying too hard.

She definitely didn't want Emily to think she tried to hard, or really put much effort into her outfit at all. She didn't want her getting the wrong idea, although the idea she would be getting was in reality the right idea.

o0o0o

Santana walks into the small restaurant, and looks awkwardly around her, to see if Emily was already there and had gotten them a table. Not seeing the taller brunette anywhere, Santana chooses a table on the far side against one of the windows, and takes a seat.

She pulls her phone out of her pants pocket, checking the time and sees that she had a new text message from Brittany. A smile forms on her face and she opens up the text, reading over it.

_**Brittany (6:01p.m.) - San! My mom said you and your mom can stay at our house this weekend! :) **_

Santana couldn't help the smile from growing even larger on her face after reading over this message. Her mother had told her that they would be staying in a motel in Lima for the weekend, but that was just unacceptable for Santana. Not only did she not want to stay in a nasty motel, but she wanted to sleep with Brittany.

That was one of the main things Santana missed about Lima, and missed about Brittany. She wanted to hold her while they slept again, and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning.

_**Sent (6:02 p.m.) - That's great baby! I can't wait for you to be in my arms again.**_

After sending out her reply, Santana stuffs her phone back into her pocket and looks around the restaurant for Emily. She was really hoping the girl wouldn't stand her up, but she didn't feel Emily was that type of person. Although she couldn't deny that she possible deserved to be stood up after what she did. She just hoped it wasn't true.

She glances over at the door, hearing it open and sees Aria, Hanna and Spencer walk in the door. She inwardly groans seeing them, and turns her head to look out the window beside her, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

After a few minutes she looks back over and sees them sat at a table near the door, talking, seeming to not notice her on the far side. She hears the door open once again, pulling her eyes from the girls, making her look up at the door to see Emily walk in.

A smile quickly grows on the Latina's face, and she raises her hand slightly, waving it, trying to get Emily's attention. After a few seconds Emily looks over at her; their eyes meeting and she smiles, acknowledging her.

Santana watches as Emily makes her way over to her, but gets stopped by her friends on the way over. They ask her to sit with them; or more so expect her to sit with them, and Santana can see the conflict on Emily's face. She didn't want to disappoint her friends, but she didn't want to stand Santana up either.

The taller brunette looks down at her friends, before glancing over at Santana once again, trying to make her decision. Santana looks down at the table in defeat after a few minutes. She knew Emily wouldn't upset her friends and would sit with them, and honestly Santana didn't blame her.

Santana then feels a shadow over her and looks up to see Emily standing on the other side of the table with a smile. The taller girl sits down across from Santana, placing her purse on the ground beside her chair, and Santana averts her eyes over to Emily's friends. They were all turned looking at the two of them with confused, and slightly annoyed faces. Hanna's face more annoyed and angry rather than confused.

"I'm sorry i'm late. My mom was talking to me, and wouldn't let me leave." Emily says with a slight chuckle. "Have you been here long?" She then asks, placing both hands on top of the table, looking over at Santana.

Santana lets her eyes move away from Emily's friends, and meets Emily's dark eyes. "No, not too long." She responds with a shake of her head. "I'm just glad you're here now." She adds with a shy smile, ducking her head after the statement.

Emily watches as Santana ducks her head in embarrassment and can see her cheeks turn a slight pink color making her let out a quiet laugh. She could tell Santana wasn't one for being corny, or saying sweet things. She knew Santana liked everyone to think she was this tough badass chick, but Emily knew better. "So what are you going to order?" Emily finally asks, opening up a menu.

Santana opens her own menu, and gives it a glance, before looking back up at Emily, "I don't know." She says with a shrug, "What's good here? What do you recommend?" She asks with a smile, propping her head up with her hand.

Emily lets out a humming noise as she scans over all the items on the menu. "Vegetarian?" She asks, making Santana shake her head no. "Okay." Emily confirms before averting her eyes back down to the menu. "This." She says pointing to one of the items, showing it to Santana.

Santana leans over the table, and reads the item Emily has picked out for her and nods her head, "Okay, i'm going to trust you, but if it's disgusting, i blame you, and you owe me." Santana says in a serious tone, but can't help but smirk, not being able to keep a straight face.

"Okay." Emily says in agreement.

o0o0o

The two girls had finished up dinner, and had been sitting in the restaurant for a little over 3 hours now, just enjoying each others presence. They were talking about anything and everything. It seemed that there hadn't been any kind of silence between them since Emily had arrived, whether if be a comfortable silence or an awkward one.

They hadn't even noticed Emily's friends leave a little over an hour ago, without even a wave, although even if they tried, Emily and Santana probably wouldn't have noticed them anyways.

Santana notices the ticket sitting on the end of the table and reaches for it, looking over the tab. She pulls her money out of her pocket and places it on the tray when she sees Emily digging through her purse. "How much was mine?" Emily asks, not looking up at Santana as she continued looking for her wallet in her bottomless bit of a bag.

Santana looks at Emily's meal, and has an internal debate on whether or not she should tell her. Santana had plenty of money to pay for both of theirs, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. She knew she would feel bad if she made Emily pay for her half, but she also didn't want Emily getting the wrong idea once again. If she were to pay, wouldn't that make this a date?

"Santana?" She hears Emily's voice ask. She looks up from the ticket and sees Emily staring at her with confused eyes, and quickly shakes her head, breaking her from her thoughts. "You okay?" She asks, with concern and a hint of amusement.

"Fine." Santana squeaks out, shaking her head once again, trying to regain whatever it was she had lost. "I'll pay, I only have twenties." She says, placing her money on the tray, and the tray at the end of the table.

Truth was she had change to where she could split it with the other girl, but again, she'd feel bad for letting Emily pay. Also somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted this to be a date, but of course she'd just go with the change excuse to make herself feel better. "You sure?" Emily asks with a small smile.

"Yeah." Santana says with a shrug, looking around the restaurant, trying to act as if it were no big deal. "You just ow me next time." she says with a smirk, meeting Emily's eyes once again. There she had gained back some of her control and confidence.

Emily rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless, before standing up from her chair, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "Ready?" She asks, looking down at Santana, who nods her head and stands up also.

The two girls make their way out the doors and Santana follows Emily to her car, standing beside it awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure what to do here. Did she hug her? shake her hand? Just walk away? She wasn't exactly sure.

"So do you want to maybe hang out again this weekend?" Emily asks, folding her arms over her chest, self consciously.

Santana nods her head yes almost instantly, but then remembers that she couldn't. "I would love to, but I'm actually going with my mom to Lima." She says, making Emily nod her head in understanding. Santana could see the disappointment on the girls face, but she soon covered it with the best smile she could muster up. "We're leaving in the morning, and we'll be back Sunday night." Santana adds with a shrug.

"Okay, so i'll see you on Monday." Emily states, more than asks, and Santana just nods her head slowly in agreement. Monday seemed like so far away from now, but she couldn't deny that she was excited about going back to Lima.

"Yup." Santana drags out slowly, and awkwardly. They were both standing in front of each other, looking around, both trying to decide what to do next, and neither knowing. "I'm going to get going." Santana finally says after a few minutes of silently looking around the parking lot, trying to look at anything other than Emily.

"Okay, yeah me too." She agrees with a nod.

Emily opens her car door up, and was about to get in when she felt Santana's hand around her wrist stopping her. Confused, she turns around, meeting Santana's eyes who was looking at her nervously. "I paid for your dinner, and I don't get a hug or anything?" She jokes, thanking god, or somebody that some of her confidence was returning.

Emily lets out a giggle, and takes a step closer to the smaller girl, and wraps her arms around Santana, who does the same, pulling Emily into a tight embrace. "Thank you for dinner." Emily says sincerely, pulling away from the hug. Santana just nods in response, as she watches Emily get inside of her car.

Santana backs up a bit and waves to Emily as she pulls out of the lot, before walking over to her own car. On her way over, Santana pulls her cell phone out of her pocket, and sees a text message from Brittany.

_**Brittany (6:05 p.m.) - I know me too! I miss you so much San! I want to wake up next to you again! I love you...**_

A smile automatically grows on Santana's face, not being able to stop it, at the blonde's words.

She gets inside of her car, and instead of texting Brittany back, she dials the familiar number on the keypad. "Hey babe, I love you too" She says as soon as Brittany's voice had answered on the other line.

**So let me know what you think as always! Next chapter will be basically all Brittana, and possibly next two chapters actually! Might also have one maybe two smutty Brittana scenes if you guys are nice to me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! :) Enjoy…**

"Santana." The Latina hears a soft voice say, and feels a nudge on her arm. She just simply groans, and tries rolling over onto her other side, but gets tangled in the seatbelt in the process. "Santana we're here." Her mother says, nudging the sleeping girl once again, trying to ruse her awake.

At those words though, Santana immediately sat up, and looked out the window where she is met with the familiarness of Lima Ohio. She can't help the smile from forming on her face as she watches the familiar buildings go by.

They pull up to Brittany's driveway in a matter of minutes, and Santana sees Brittany standing outside on the front porch wearing a huge grin, as she began jumping up and down, upon seeing the Lopez's pull up.

Santana sports the same grin, and jumps out of the car barely giving her mom enough time to even put it into park. The Latina slams the door shut behind her and takes off running towards the blonde, who meets her halfway, meeting each other in a passionate hug.

"I missed you so much." Brittany breaths out, burying her face into Santana's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of pomegranates she had missed so much.

Santana hugs the blonde tighter to her, and tries her best to hold back tears, "I missed you too Britt." She whispers back, before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin of Brittany's neck.

"Thanks guys, I got." They both hear Santana's mother say, making them break apart, and look down at the ground as blushes take over both their faces.

Santana quickly makes her way over to her mothers side, and takes a couple of the bags from her as Brittany goes over to the car, and grabs the last of them before shutting the car door back.

Brittany leads them into the house, and shows the two girls into the guest room, although everyone knew Santana would be staying in Brittany's room. "Is your mom home Britt?" Maria asks, looking over at the two girls who had been staring at one another with huge smiles on their faces, not even notching that Maria was speaking to either of them.

The older woman looks at them with an amused look for a few seconds, before clearing her throat loudly, snapping them from their gazes. "Oh sorry." Brittany says quickly, shaking her head, trying to clear the fog around her brain, and register what Santana's mother had asked her. "Um, my mom, no she isn't home from work yet." The blonde answers with a small, embarrassing smile, looking up to meet Maria's eyes.

Maria smiles sincerely back, and nods her head, "Okay." She says simply as an awkward silence falls over the room. There was so much Santana wanted to do and say to Brittany, but she of course couldn't with her mother right there.

"Are you guys hungry?" Brittany asks suddenly, making both Latina's look up at her. "I can fix something." She suggests with a shrug.

Santana smirks, and raises an eyebrow at her best friend, "Since when can you cook?" She asks teasingly, making the blonde narrow her eyes at Santana giving her a playful glare, as Santana just mimics the look.

"Quinn has been teaching me." She says, making Santana frown, but nod her head mutely.

"Well, I am definitely hungry." Maria chimes in, sensing the tension in the air suddenly. She turns for the door and walks down the hallway towards the stairs, leaving the two girls alone.

Santana's eyes study the floor for a few brief moments, before looking up at the blonde. "You've been hanging out with Quinn a lot lately." She says quietly, her eyes falling back down to the floor. She didn't want Brittany to be able to see the jealousy in her eyes, although she knew it was evident in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Brittany nods her head, studying Santana as she kicked at the hardwood floor, and fiddled with her hands. "She's been hanging out with me since you left, because she said she knew how sad I was. She's been trying to cheer me up." Brittany explains, making Santana once again nod her head.

Santana was trying to decide if Quinn's motives were friendly or more than friendly. She made a mental note to definitely have a conversation with the other blonde before she went back to Rosewood. She had told her to take care of Brittany, but she hadn't meant try and steal her away. Although was it really stealing if Brittany wasn't hers in the first place?

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asks, breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

The Latina looks up at Brittany who was watching her, and almost looked nervous. She mentally kicked herself for making the blonde feel that way. She knew Brittany could tell she was jealous and was feeling bad about it, but it wasn't Brittany's fault. It was Santana's insecurities kicking in. "Starving, let's go see what you've learned Britt Britt." She says with a smile offering her pinkie out to Brittany, trying to mask away in any bad feelings she had.

A gigantic smile forms on the blonde's lips, and she wraps her own pinkie around Santana's before making their way downstairs.

The two girls walk into the kitchen pinkie's linked, and see Maria standing in front of the opened refrigerator. The older woman turns after hearing them and smiles at both girls. "What are we having?" She asks, looking up at Brittany with a smile.

"I've got it under control, you two just go relax, i'm sure you're tired from your long drive." The blonde replies, letting go of Santana's pinkie to walk over to Maria, and gently push her out of the kitchen.

Santana watches the two girls and can't help but chuckle at Brittany as she pushes the protesting women out. Maria finally surrenders and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, turning the TV on.

Brittany turns back towards Santana with a satisfied grin, and the Latina walks over to her, and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. "Finally some alone time." Santana says lowly, before leaning in pressing her lips against Brittany's.

The kiss started out soft and slow, but soon grew more heated as Santana's tongue ran along Brittany's bottom lip wanting, _needing_ access, which was quickly granted. The Latina couldn't help but let out a moan when her tongue touched Brittany's. She had been waiting on the moment where she could kiss the blonde again, ever since she had pulled out of her driveway in Lima a week ago.

A few minutes later Brittany pulls away, and lets out a giggle as she watches Santana's lips try and follow hers, not wanting the kiss to end. Brittany just leans back more with a smile, and Santana frowns, and opens her eyes with a groan. "You have to go too." Brittany whispers, before placing a light kiss on Santana's lips.

"I don't want to." Santana says sternly, folding her arms over her chest. Brittany just gives her a disapproving look, and Santana's eyebrows furrow, "Britt come on, I came here to see you, not hang out with her." She states slightly annoyed. "I won't do anything I promise, I'll just watch. I just want to be near you." She says softly, placing her hands back on Brittany's waist.

Brittany can't help but let a smile form on her face at the Latina's words, and she just nods her head, before leaning in capturing Santana's lips with her own. "Okay." The blonde finally agrees, pulling away from the kiss; leaning her forehead against Santana's.

Santana lets her eyes slip closed, and wraps her arms tighter around Brittany's waist, sighing in contentment, not ever wanting to let the blonde go again.

"San." Brittany finally says, a couple of minutes later, making Santana just let out a humming noise. "Santana, you gotta let go." She says, trying to pull away only to have Santana pulls her back, shaking her head no. "San, come on I need to make you and your mom something to eat." The blonde whines, but can't help but let out a giggle, making Santana smile.

The brunette opens her eyes, and looks deep into Brittany's for a few seconds before inhaling deeply, and letting go of Brittany.

Brittany smiles at Santana and watches the brunette walk over to the counter next to the stove, and pull herself up on top of it. "What would you like to eat?" Brittany asks, walking over to the fridge to search for something to cook.

Santana just simply shrugs her shoulders, "Surprise me…" She says as she watches Brittany, open up the door and begin rummaging through the food. She tilts her head to the side, and can't help the smirk from forming on her lips when Brittany bends over to look on the lower shelves.

"Quit staring." Brittany says, without even turning around; her voice playful, but accusing.

Santana just lets out a chuckle, not even blushing at being caught, "Mmm, I can't. Have you seen your ass?" She asks, playfully, making Brittany turn around, and give her an amused look. "It would be a crime, to not let me look." She adds as Brittany lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't break the law huh?" Brittany says, before rolling her eyes and turning back to the fridge.

"Definitely not." Santana replies, her eyes immediately going back to the blonde's ass. She jumps off the counter, and walks up behind Brittany, grabbing her ass, and pressing her frontside into Brittany's back, making the blond gasp in surprise. "I want you so bad." Santana husks out, placing kisses along the blonde's neck, as her hands grope at Brittany's butt.

Brittany lets out a giggle followed by a moan, and leans back into Santana's touch, "I want you too." She replies, tilting her head to the side to give Santana's lips more access to her milky white neck. "But we can't right now, I have to cook." She says, her voice more sturdy, and she pushes Santana back, making the Latina pout.

"I figured out what I want to eat; you." Santana replies, biting down gently on the blonde's flesh, making her let out a moan.

Brittany inhales deeply, gathering up her strength and once again pushes Santana way from her, "Not on the dinner menu." She replies with a playful smile before walking to the other side of the room, with a few items she had gathered from the refrigerator. "But for dessert, that's another story." She replies, throwing the Latina a sexy smile.

Santana smirks, satisfied enough with the reply, and walks back over to the counter pulling herself up, as she watches Brittany begin cooking.

o0o0o

Later that night, after a surprisingly successful dinner prepared completely by Brittany, Santana walked inside the guest room to see her mother walking inside the bathroom to change her clothes.

Santana walks over to her suitcase and rummages through it for a few minutes, before pulling out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She quickly pulls her jeans and shirt off, throwing it in the suitcase, before slipping on the shorts and tank.

She hears her mother walk back out of the bathroom, and looks up to see her in her nightgown. "Night mom." Santana says, as she zips her suit case back up. She headed for the door, but got stopped by her mother's voice.

"Where are you going?" She asks, making Santana roll her eyes, and turn back around.

Her mother should already know where she was going, and she should have already known that Santana was going to be sleeping in Brittany's room, not in the guest room with her. "I'm sleeping with Britt." She says as if it was obvious; which it was.

"You're going to leave me in here all alone?" Her mother asks, giving her daughter the best pout she could muster up, but it wasn't a great one, because she was trying not to laugh.

Santana lets out a dramatic sigh, and runs her hands over her face, "Come on mom, I see you all the time, I don't get to see Britt anymore. I just want to spend as much time possible with her." The younger Latina explains, trying to get through to her mother.

Maria just lets out a chuckle and nods her head, "I was joking Mija, I figured you wouldn't be staying in here with me." She says, as relief floods Santana's features. "I'd rather have the bed to myself anyways, you kick." She says with a smirk, making Santana glare at her.

"I do not kick." Santana says stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest, giving her mother a challenging look. Maria just scoffs, and shakes her head, before turning back to the bed pulling the covers back.

"Night honey." She says prompting the girl to get over it, and just leave already. Santana just lets out a huff and stomps out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Santana makes her way down the hallway, passing Brittany's mom, "Sleeping with Britt?" Susan asks, smiling down at the Latina. Santana just smiles and nods her head sheepishly, "Behave, and don't be too loud." She says, pointing a finger accusingly in the Latina's face, making Santana's eyes widen.

Santana swallows a lump in her throat, and nods her head quickly, "Yes ma'am." She chokes out, making Susan smirk at her, before continuing her way down the hallway to check on Maria. Santana quickly makes her way into Brittany's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, making Santana jump, and turn around to face her; confusion and slight fear etched in her features, "What's the matter?" She asks, walking closer to Santana.

"Did you tell your mom about us?" Santana asks, looking accusingly at Brittany, who quickly shakes her head no and looks at Santana confused. She didn't understand why Santana would think that, "She just stopped me and told to behave and to be quiet." She says; her eyebrows furrowing.

Brittany smiles softly at the brunette and places a hand on her arm, "San, I don't think she was talking about sex. She just meant keep it down, it's late." Brittany says, looking at Santana with an amused face, "You're paranoid." She states simply.

Santana inhales deeply, studying the blonde for a brief second, before nodding her head, "Yeah, maybe your right. No. Of course you're right." She decides, nodding her head more firmly than before. "I'm sorry, it just freaked me out a little." Santana admits with a sigh.

Brittany tilts her head to the side, and smiles sweetly at Santana, moving her hand up to cup the Latina's cheek. Santana leans into the touch, and the girls just stay that while for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of one another, and just simply being in each other's presence. "I missed you." The blonde finally whispers out, making Santana open her eyes, looking into ocean blue's.

She picks her head up, and turns it kissing the inside of Brittany's hand, before clutching it firmly in hers, "I know." She breaths out. "I missed you too." She adds, pulling Brittany over to her.

With a quick breath and a seal of their mouths, Santana pulled Brittany even closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, and the brunette felt herself come alive against the blonde, her heart hammering away in-between them.

Butterflies exploded deep down in Santana's stomach, much like every other time she had been with Brittany, and they were quickly flocking upwards, spiraling out of her mouth in little moans.

Santana slowly worked across Brittany's lips, suckling, nipping, and pressing gently demanding more. Brittany felt that all too familiar tingling sensation deep inside her as Santana's hands traced invisible words of want and desire against the small of her back.

Brittany pulls back with a gasp of air, and grabs Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. She backs up, towards the bed, pulling Santana with her; a sexy smile on her face. The back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and she once again pulls Santana into her, fusing their lips together in a searing kiss.

The blonde felt nails scratching at her stomach, pulling her tank top off, and tossing it to the other side of the room. One by one, articles of clothing flew through the air, landing in a pile on the other side of the room.

Santana presses their bodies firmly together, and Brittany lets out a choked moan, feeling the brunette's breasts against her own. The blonde leans down, attaching her lips to the carmel flesh of Santana's neck, sucking and nipping, leaving a hickey behind. They would definitely have to figure out a way to explain that to their parents, but that was the last thing on Brittany's mind at the moment.

Pure want, and need crept up onto Santana's face; her cheeks flushing, and an aroused blush started trickling down her from her face to her chest. Brittany followed the trail with her lips, stopping to pull one of the Latina's breasts into her mouth, making Santana moan loudly.

Pushing gently, Santana watched as the beautiful blonde tumbled onto her bed, instantly gratified seeing the blonde's pale skin against the dark blue sheets.

Santana knelt down at the foot of the bed, and wraps her hand around Brittany's ankle, bringing her foot up to her mouth, dragging kisses from the blonde's toes and up her ankle. Slowly she let her mouth and tongue, trail kisses up the woman's toned calves all the way up to her muscular thighs, enjoying the moans of pleasure she revived with each simple touch, and crawls onto the bed, hovering over the blonde.

"Please San…" the blonde moans out, squirming in need for the brunette above her.

Santana let a smirk grace her lips, and she licked the blonde through her panties, making Brittany arch her back, and thrust her hips involuntarily as a low moan escaped her lips.

Santana hooks her fingers around the blonde's panties, and pulls them off, painfully slow, making Brittany groan, and buck her hips once again.

Santana tosses them to the side, and moves back up positioning herself in between Brittany's legs, tracing a finger up and down her wet slit, earning a low moan. "Remember we have to be quiet." Santana says huskily, placing a kiss on the inside of Brittany's thigh.

"It's hard…." Brittany whines, tilting her head back in pleasure when she feels Santana fingers spreading her folds.

Santana couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's response. Her smirk soon disappears and she lets out her own moan as she watches Brittany drip in desire for her. She reaches out and runs a finger all along the blonde's dripping wet center, making Brittany almost scream out in pleasure, "You're so fucking wet Britt." Santana moans out, burying her head in Brittany's thigh. She could smell the arousal radiating from Brittany's heat, making her own arousal pool between her tanned legs.

Santana moves back up, gliding her hands up Brittany's stomach, and cups the blonde's breast, squeezing them in her hands, "You're so fucking beautiful." She breaths out, leaning down to capture Brittany's lips in a passionate kiss.

Santana pulls away from the kiss, and looks deeply into the blonde's eyes as she continues her ministrations on Brittany's chest. She places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before moving back down, repositioning herself between Brittany's legs.

"Oh god San…" Brittany moans out, tangling her fingers in raven hair as Santana lapped at her slit, drinking Brittany's delicious juices that were flowing from her lovers body. Santana nudges the blonde's clit with her nose before pushing her tongue past Brittany's folds, diving deep inside her, eliciting a sharp moan from her lover, and the grip tighten in her hair.

Brittany untangled one of her hands from Santana's hair, and brought it over her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as she felt Santana's tongue twisting deep inside of her.

Santana pulled her tongue out, and before Brittany could protest, thrust two fingers deep inside of the blonde as she sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth.

Brittany was above her, gripping onto whatever she could find, sputtering meaningless words as hot coils tightened in the pit of her stomach. "San, I'm gonna cum." She announces, bucking her hips roughly against Santana's face.

Santana responded, by thrusting her fingers even deeper inside the blonde, and nipping at her engorged clit. She felt the blonde tense underneath her, and pulls back, slowing down her thrusts as she watches in amazement at the blonde coming undone in front of her. She looks up, seeing the blonde's mouth hung slightly open, her eyes shut tightly, and her chest heaving. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

Santana moved up Brittany's body, and began peppering her face with featherlight kisses, before pulling out, earning a whimper from the blonde, making Santana smirk. She places a lingering kiss on Brittany's cheek, then rests her forehead against the blonde's, looking deeply into blue eyes when Brittany let them flutter opened. "I love you." Brittany whisper out, her lips grazing Santana's as she spoke.

Santana smiles, and presses her lips more firmly against Brittany's before pulling back, "I love you too." She replies honestly.

Brittany smiles back at Santana, and lets her hand slide down the brunette's body, earning a gasp and a moan as her fingers rub at Santana's heat through her soaked panties. "I love how wet you get when you fuck me." Brittany says huskily, making Santana once again moan at her words, bucking her hips up into the blonde's hand.

Brittany places one hand around Santana's neck, stroking the back of it tenderly with her thumb, as she continues rubbing the brunette through her panties. Santana leans her forehead down, burying her face in the blonde's neck as she thrust her hips down against Brittany's hand, letting out small whimpers, "I need you inside of me Britt." Santana moans out

Brittany smiles, and slides both her hands down the Latina's body, and hooks her fingers around Santana's panties. With Santana's help, the panties are soon tossed into the pile of clothes on the floor beneath them. Santana lays back down on the blonde, straddling one of her thighs, making Brittany moan when she feels Santana's arousal all over her leg.

Brittany pats on the back of Santana's thigh, prompting her to lift up, which Santana quickly does, and positions herself in-between the blonde's legs.

Brittany let her hand slide around, and slowly spread Santana open, pushing deep inside of her with two fingers. Santana let out a moan, and bit down on Brittany's shoulder, trying to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure.

The heel of Brittany's palm pushed up against Santana's clit with each thrust, and every inch of Santana was shaking in pure pleasure. Santana let out a whimper of need, and Brittany picked up momentum, pumping hard into the Latina, leaving her gasping, and clutching to anything she could get her hands on.

Brittany turns her head to the side and places a gentle kiss on Santana's cheek as she starts rubbing tight circles around Santana's clit with her thumb, "Cum for me baby." the blonde whispers into Santana's ear.

A few more thrusts and Santana clenched around Brittany's skilled fingers, her teeth sinking into pale flesh as she tried desperately to contain her moans of pleasure.

Brittany moaned at the feeling of Santana's teeth biting into her flesh, and arched up into Santana as she slowed her thrusts down, bringing the brunette down from her high.

"Fuck…" Santana mumbled, collapsing onto of Brittany, burying her head into Brittany's shoulders, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of Brittany's sweaty body.

Brittany just let out a sigh of contentment, and wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina who was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." Santana mumbles, placing a light kiss over the bite mark that tainted the blonde's smooth milky skin.

"Don't be." Brittany replies simply; exhaustion evident in her voice, as she tightens her grip on the Latina above her. Santana just nuzzles her face back into Brittany's neck, tangling her legs with Brittany's.

Not long later, Santana feels Brittany's breathing even out, and her chest rising and falling slowly against her own, meaning she had already fallen asleep. It hadn't taken long at all for Brittany to pass out, but Santana felt she was to blame for that. She had given her a pretty great workout.

The Latina pulls Brittany closer to her, without waking her, and buries her face into blonde locks, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender, and another scent that couldn't be described; it was just Brittany. She lets out a content sigh, and closes her eyes, trying to let sleep overtake her own body.

A few seconds later though, she hears her phone vibrating against the nightstand table, making her open her eyes back, and glance over at the offending object. She looks down at Brittany, making sure the blonde hadn't been woken by the noise, before reaching out to grab it off the table.

She lifts up off of Brittany, being careful not to wake her, and looks down at her phone to see she had a message from Emily. She quickly unlocks the screen, and reads over the message, a smile tugging at her lips.

**Emily (11:33 p.m.) - So I was just thinking about you, and thought I'd text you…**

o0o0o

**Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: As always, thank you for the feedback! :) Enjoy…**

**Sent: (11:34p.m.) - Can't get me off your mind ey? ;)**

Santana can't help but smirk at her response, knowing the face Emily would have when she read it. She always told Santana that she was cocky. The Latina would always deny it, saying she was just confident, causing Emily just to roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless. Truth be told though, Santana was the opposite of confident. She was probably one of the most insecure person, which is why she was always making jokes. Partly to mask her insecurities, and partly to try and make herself feel better; to boast herself up.

**Emily: (11:36p.m) - You're beautiful face? Of course not. :) **

Santana felt herself flush reading over the texts. Her and Emily always flirted with each other, but it was usually very subtle. She had never commented on Santana's looks, and definitely never called her beautiful. Santana felt her heart beat pick up slightly, as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to think of a response. Should she compliment her back? Or say thank you?

**Sent: (11:38p.m.) - Understandable. ;) What are you doing awake anyways? Isn't it past your bedtime? :P **

Santana lets out a chuckle, and turns the screen of her phone off, lying back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She glances over at the blonde next to her, and lets out a heavy sigh. She was so mixed up right now with everything. She was already confused, and having trouble with coming to terms with herself, and being with Brittany, and now she was adding another girl into the mix. She was getting in way too deep. She didn't want to fall for Emily, and she wanted to be brave enough to come out of the closet and admit that she loved Brittany. But she knew you couldn't help who you fall for, and also she knew she was still way to afraid to come out.

She didn't understand why she was so freaked out anyways. Brittany was out as Bisexual, Kurt was out as gay, and sure at first he had gotten bullied, but that was just by Krafosky, and the only reason he did it, was because he was capital G gay himself. But Brittany didn't get any harassment for it; although being bisexual was different than coming out as gay. Guys thought it was hot, because yes you'd hook up with girls, but they still had a chance with you.

Also Emily was out, and she got trouble from seemingly anyone. If she had been bullied by anyone, she had never mentioned it, and Santana had never witnessed it. Santana had realized Rosewood was a lot different than McKinley High, and that just maybe it'd be easier for her to come out here.

**Emily (11:41p.m.) - I'm over at Spencer's with Hanna, and Aria. They're talking about their latest boy drama : / **

Santana couldn't help but laugh out loud at the brunette's response. She could just imagine the face Emily had while saying that. Although she loved her friends dearly, they seemed to over dramatize a lot of things; especially Hanna. Santana figured the blonde could complain for hours about something. And no matter how good of a friend you are, nobody wants to listen to that for too long.

"San?" The brunette hears a sleepy voice ask, making her look next to her at Brittany. The blonde was rubbing her eyes, looking over at Santana confused as to why she was still awake, "Who are you talking to?" She asks curiously, noticing the device in Santana's hand.

Santana froze in her spot; her fingers halting in their motions, and she slowly moved her eyes up to look at Brittany. "Uh nobody, just a girl from Rosewood. She was asking about an assignment for class." Santana lies, shaking her head, to brush it off, before quickly typing out her reply.

"Oh." Brittany says, cuddling up to Santana, letting out a small yawn. "Cuddle with me." She says in a childlike voice, making Santana smile.

"Okay Britt." She replies, nodding her head as she finished up her text message.

**Sent (11:44p.m.) - Oh tell Hanna to shut up ;) I'm going to bed though, night! **

Santana shuts the screen on her phone off, and places it back on the nightstand table, before cuddling back up to Brittany. She looked down at the blonde to notice, she had already fallen asleep. Santana just smiles and places a kiss on her forehead, before closing her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep slumber.

o0o0o

The next morning Santana slowly fluttered her eyes opened, seeing Brittany hovering over her for a brief second, before shutting her eyes once again, shutting out the light, "Staring at people while they sleep is creepy." Santana groans, but can't hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

She hears Brittany let out a giggle, making her grin even wider, "I can't help it. I love watching you sleep, if that makes me a creeper then so be it." She says with a shrug, as Santana opens her eyes back up, and looks at the blonde. Santana puts her hand on the back of Brittany's neck, and pulls her down for a kiss. "You're breath stinks." Brittany says with a smirk, pulling away from the Latina.

Santana gasps, and pulls away abruptly, making Brittany laugh, "Well yeah, I've been asleep. It's morning breath." She defends, pulling the blanket up to cover her mouth as she spoke.

Brittany grins and leans in once again, "I was joking." She says, trying to kiss Santana only to have the Latina pull the blanket up higher, preventing Brittany from locking their lips together. "Babyyy." Brittany whines, giving Santana her best pout, "I'm sorry." She says, still using her whiney tone.

Santana shakes her head firmly, and pulls the blanket completely over her head. Brittany frowns, then slides her body over Santana's underneath the covers, and ducks her head under Santana's arm, successfully hovering over the brunette under the covers.

The blonde stares down at Santana who was giving her a glare, and just smirks, before leaning down pressing her lips against Santana's. The brunette doesn't kiss back, and Brittany lets out a sigh, before practically forcing her tongue into Santana's mouth by prying her lips open. "Mmm I love your stinky morning breath." She says with a giggle, pulling away from Santana who scoffs.

"You're gross." She replies, throwing the blanket off of the two of them.

Santana wiggles out from underneath Brittany, and climbs out of bed, making the blonde frown, "Where are you going?" She asks sitting up, giving Santana her best pout.

"To brush my teeth." Santana replies simply, before walking into the bathroom.

Brittany smiles and throws herself back on the bed. She hears the water turn on, followed by the sound of the brunette's toothbrush scrubbing away the germs in her mouth. She then hears Santana's phone go off, and glances over at the device on the table, before looking back over at the door to see if Santana was going to come and get it, but she didn't. The blonde watches the phone's screen go dark once again, then turns her head back to the doorway, where she sees Santana returning into the bedroom. "You're phone went off." The blonde informs Santana, making the girl walk over and pick her phone up. She reads over the message with a smile, before quickly replying.

"Do you think your mom made breakfast?" The brunette asks, pulling out a tshirt and some shorts from Brittany's drawer, and slipping it onto her body. She would wear her own clothes, but her suitcase was all the way in the guest bedroom, and also she loved wearing Brittany's clothes because they smelt like her.

"Probably." Brittany replies, watching Santana, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, looking into Brittany's full length mirror. "San, who is Emily?" Brittany asks, making Santana's pause her actions, and look back at the blonde's reflection through the mirror.

Santana opens her mouth to speak, but nothing but a little squeak comes out, making her stop and clear her throat. "She's just a girl I met in Rosewood. She's in some of my classes." Santana says with a shrug, turning around to face the blonde.

"Is she hot?" Brittany asks with a smirk, wriggling her eyebrows, giving Santana a suggestive look.

Santana's eyes widen at the question, and her heart skips a beat, but she quickly recovers, "I don't Britt, she's pretty I guess. Why?" She asks, trying digging through Brittany's sock drawer, taking longer than needed just trying to keep busy.

Brittany just simply shrugs, and lets out a breath as she watches Santana frantically search through her sock drawer. The brunette eventually grabs a pair, and slips them on her bare feet, before looking back over at the blonde. "Breakfast?" Brittany asks, making Santana nod. Brittany repeats the action and throws on a pair of shorts and a tshirt also, before linking her pinkie with Santana's, and walking out the door.

o0o0o

The girls were downstairs having breakfast with Brittany's parents and Santana's mother. The conversation was light, mainly the adults talking as Brittany and Santana sat next to each other idly eating their waffles, and bacon.

A few seconds later the blonde's cell phone starts vibrating against the table, causing everyone's eyes to move down to the device. Santana can't help but notice Quinn's name and picture light up on the screen before Brittany answers with a smile, making her roll her eyes, and the chipper greeting. Her mother had apparently noticed, and scolded her through her eyes as Santana once again rolls hers.

"I'm eating breakfast with San, and our parents." Santana hears Brittany inform the other blonde on the phone. "Yeah she's in town for the weekend! She came to visit me!" Brittany says with a giant smile, and Santana couldn't help but turn her scowl into a grin, mirroring the size of Brittany's. "Hold on." Brittany adds, before pulling the phone down, and turning towards Santana. "San, do you want to go hang out with Quinn? She wants to see you before you go." Brittany asks, giving Santana her best puppy dog eyes, knowing the Latina couldn't say no; and of course she didn't.

Santana lets out a sigh, and prompts her head up on her hand as she listens to Brittany plan out the details of their day. They were going to go shopping and go to BreadstiX for dinner. Santana of course wasn't going to complain about BreadstiX, she'd been having withdrawals. But she wasn't too excited about hanging out with Quinn. Sure the two of them had grown somewhat closer, but this weekend was supposed to be all about her and Brittany.

She pulls out her own cell phone, and sees a text message from Emily, making her quickly unlock the screen and read over it. She hadn't even heard her phone go off. Emily had text her this morning telling her good morning. She was in front of Brittany when she had read it, and she had tried hard to hide the blush on her cheeks. That once again brought back her confusion. Here she was with Brittany; the girl she supposedly loved, but she was blushing at another girls comments. Her head was confused; more like her heart.

**Emily (10:21 a.m.) - What are your plans for the day? I'm getting dragged along with Hanna and Aria to the mall. **

Santana lets out a smirk, and lets her fingers begin typing her response back immediately.

**Sent (10:33 a.m.) - Ironic. I'm getting dragged to the mall also. Bet I have a worse time than you ;)**

Santana turns the screen off on her phone, and sets it back on the table. She looks over at Brittany who was still talking to Quinn on her cell phone. She rolls her eyes, and moves her gaze over to her mother who was in a discussion with Brittany's mother, about who knows what. Finally her phone goes off and she swipes it up, opening the message.

**Emily (10:34 a.m.) - You're on! :) What do I get when I win? :p **

Santana lets out a laugh, and quickly glances up, realizing she had laughed out loud, and sees her mother looking at her curiously. She gives the woman a small smile, before moving her eyes back down to her screen.

**Sent (10:35) - Getting cocky I see. That's my job ;) But I don't know you get the satisfaction of knowing your day sucked worse than mine? haha**

Santana couldn't wipe then grin off of her face as she placed the phone back down on her lap. She looked over at Brittany who was hanging up her phone, and the blonde looks at her and smiles.

"We're going to pick Quinn up in an hour." She informs Santana who inwardly groans. Apparently it wasn't on the inside as she had thought, because she felt her mother kick her from underneath the table. Santana looks over at the older woman who was once again shooting her a look that said, 'be nice.' Santana tried to control it, but she just couldn't fight it off; she rolled her eyes once again.

Her phone goes off again, and she picks it up quickly opening the message with a smile.

**Emily (10:37 a.m.) - Not good enough! You have to buy me dinner. :)**

Santana feels her heart stop as she reads over the message, and the smile fade from her face.

**Sent (10:39 a.m.) - Deal. **

Santana swallowed hard as she placed the phone back on the table. Had she just agreed to a date with Emily? She knew she was over reacting to this, but she couldn't help think more into this than Emily had probably meant, but she couldn't help but think Emily may have known exactly what she was doing, and Santana had said yes.

o0o0o

Santana sat in the big chair in the dressing room as she watched Brittany and Quinn try on dress after dress. Normally she was right there with them, but she was in a bad mood, and was not up for shopping. They had been here a couple of hours, and already Quinn was flirting with Brittany.

When they had picked her up she noticed Quinn hugged Brittany a little longer than she should when they greeted one another, but Santana had brushed it off. She couldn't help but notice the linger stares on the ride over, and the grin she had on her face while watching Brittany speak; it was sickening.

They had been walking through all the stores and instead of picking things out for herself Quinn had been going up and down the isles picking up things she thought would look good on Brittany, and handing them over to her. Santana had almost snapped when Quinn told her she would look hot in a certain short dress, but had somehow managed to remain calm.

Now here she was sitting in the dressing room watching Quinn help Brittany change into all of her outfits, letting her hands linger a little longer than they should while zipping her up. Santana had first thought she was just being overly jealous, and she was thinking way too much into things, but the more the day continued the less she could ignore these things.

"San, what do you think?" Santana hears Brittany's voice ask her, making her shake her head and look up at the blonde who had a short light blue dress on, showing off her toned legs.

Santana feels her breath hitch in her throat and no matter how hard she tried to say something, it seemed to be stuck in the back of her throat. The blonde looked beautiful of course, and the color brought out her ocean blue's making Santana completely speechless.

"You look hot Britt." Quinn answers, before Santana could manage to get anything out. She looks over at Quinn giving her a glare before moving her gaze back over to Brittany who was smiling brightly, jumping slightly in her place.

"Quinn, could I speak to you for a minute?" Santana asks, standing up from her chair, making both blonde's look at her confused.

"Sure." Quinn replies, nodding her head. She starts to follow Santana out of the dressing room, glancing back at Brittany who was giving her a curious look. Quinn just shrugs her shoulders and follows Santana out, and back into the store.

Santana stops near a wrack of shirts, far enough away from the dressing room to where Brittany couldn't hear them, and turns around abruptly, causing Quinn to almost collide into her. "What the hell are you doing?" Santana asks, pointing her index finger in the blonde's face.

Quinn takes a few steps backwards, not liking Santana being up in her personal space, and calmly inhales, before slowly letting it out, "I don't know, San. What am I doing?" She asks, annoyed. Santana was always known for being a drama queen, or getting upset and bitching her out for one thing or another.

"You're flirting with Brittany! You're practically drooling all over her!" Santana accuses loudly, making Quinn glance around the store, to see if anyone had heard. Santana quickly mirrors her actions; realizing just how loud she was being, and ducks her head, "I told you to look after her, not try and work your way in, and steal her from me!" She says in a lower tone; still giving the blonde a hard look.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and places her hands on her hips, standing up tall. She wasn't going to cower down to Santana. "I didn't mean for it to happen." The blonde admits; her challenging stance, faltering as she glances down at the ground.

Santana's scowl fades into disappointment and shock, and her arms fall down to her sides, "You like her?" She asks unbelievably; her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

Quinn lets out a sigh, and nods her head simply. "I did what you told me to do, and I looked after her. I made sure she got to all of her classes; I made sure she got her locker opened, and I made sure she always did her homework." The blonde explains, as Santana just continues staring at her, trying to process everything. "I started spending a lot of time with her, because she was so upset you left, and I don't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way I started falling for her." Quinn finishes, leaving Santana gaping at her.

Santana closes her mouth, and quickly hardens her face back up; giving Quinn the best scowl she feels she had ever giving anyone, "You stay the hell away from her." Santana says through gritted teeth, before breezing past the blonde.

"I will do what I want." Quinn replies, turning towards Santana who was now frozen in her spot. Santana slowly turns around to face Quinn, looking at her with one eyebrow raised, daring her to challenge her. Quinn straightens up, and takes a brave step forward, "You guys aren't together, and she can be with who she wants." She states, as Santana begins to almost shake with anger. "You're too ashamed of her to admit you love her to anyone. Brittany deserves someone who will yell it from the rooftop that they love her. You are a coward Santana, and you do not deserve her." Quinn finishes, her face only inches away from Santana's now.

Santana's eyes dart back and forth between Quinn's as she clenches and unclenches her jaw. She had a strong desire to punch Quinn in the face, but she knew that would only lead to trouble. She wanted to tell Quinn she was wrong, and she wasn't ashamed of Brittany, but how could she do that, when everything Quinn had said was true. It wasn't Brittany she was ashamed of, it was just the fact that she was a girl. Quinn was right; she was a coward.

Santana lets out a growl, and turns on her heel, storming back into the dressing room, leaving Quinn behind with a smirk on her face.

o0o0o0o

Santana and Brittany walk back into her bedroom later that night. They had just gotten done eating at BreadstiX and dropped Quinn back off at her house. Dinner had been awkward to say the least. Brittany had sat on the same side with Santana, but her and Quinn had talked nonstop. Santana couldn't help but think it was partly her fault though, because she had been oddly quiet throughout the entire dinner; even when Brittany had tried to talk to her, she would reply in short answers, before returning back into her head.

She couldn't help but think Quinn was right. She was furious with the blonde, but she wasn't wrong, and Santana couldn't deny that. She was a coward, and she needed to come out already. She loved Brittany, and she was pretty sure Brittany knew that; but she didn't show it well. She wanted to show it. She wanted to take Brittany out on dates and hold her hand in public, and kiss her, but she just couldn't. Every time they were out, and she had thought about doing something; her palms would get sweaty, and her heart race would pick up, and she felt slightly nauseous. She had tried to push through it a few times, but it never worked out. She would always see someone out of the corner of her eye, and quickly jump away from the blonde.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asks, from her spot on the bed. She was looking up at Santana who was still just standing in the middle of the room, lost in her head.

The brunette shakes her head, clearing her thoughts and moves over to the bed, "Of course I am Britt." She says with a smile, before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

Brittany smiles at her, but it soon turns into a frown, "Are you sure? Because you were really quiet at BreadstiX, and it's your favorite place! Usually you are so happy there." The blonde states, looking deep into Santana's eyes.

Santana looks back into Brittany's ocean blues, and just nods, not being able to speak. She knew whatever she said would be a lie, and she could never properly lie to Brittany; she always saw right through it.

Brittany nods her head and gives Santana a small smile, accepting her answer for now. She leans over and kisses Santana softly, but the brunette turns the heat up, and darts her tongue into the blonde's mouth, deepening the kiss. She pushes brittany down on her back, and crawls into of her, settling in between the blondes legs, not breaking the kiss.

"You know I love you right?" Santana whispers, against Brittany's lips, before pressing them to the blonde's once again.

Brittany lets out a muffled response, but Santana knew she had said yes. She smiles into the kiss, and deepens it once again, letting her hand slide down Brittany's body, and into her pants. She needed her to feel her love; she had to prove it to Brittany, and to herself.

**Let me know what you guys think! :) Next chapter Santana will be back in Rosewood! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you to the ones of you who review, and let me know what you think! I definitely need the reassurance sometimes that people are still reading, and enjoying! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Also thank you Sam for being my Beta since I'm to lazy to do it myself! :)**

Santana slowly makes her way up into her house, where she sees her father sitting on the couch in the living room. He smiles, and greets her, but she ignores him, making her way up to her bedroom sluggishly.

"What's her problem?" Her father asks, looking over at Maria, who was walking in the door with her bags.

The older woman places her bags down, and closes the door behind her. She walks over to her husband and sits down on the couch next to him, "She didn't want to come back to Rosewood." Maria says with a sigh, as she lays her head on her husbands shoulder.

Santos lets out a sigh, and wraps his arm around his wife's body, "Is she really that unhappy here?" He asks, looking down at her. He knew this move was going to be hard on Santana, but he figured she would adjust rather quickly. Rosewood had seemed like it had such a nice school, and was filled with nice people. He had to admit he liked it better than Lima.

Maria shakes her head, and looks up meeting Santos's eyes, "No she doesn't." She confirms, "She just misses Brittany." She says, as he nods in understanding. "I think taking her back this early was a bad idea." She adds, snuggling back into her husband.

"She'll be okay." He says, after a brief silence. Maria didn't respond, and let another silence fall over them. Neither knew if she would ever adjust, and be okay. They knew she was completely capable of doing so, if she'd let herself, but she wouldn't. She was trying so hard to hang on to everything back in Lima, and wasn't open to the new possibilities in Rosewood.

Santana shuts the door to her bedroom, and falls onto her bed; face first. After a few seconds, she rolls over onto her back, and stares up at the ceiling, before glancing around the room. She hated her new room. The walls were white, and bland, and it said nothing about her. Her old room had matched her personality; it had taken years to get it the way she wanted and to where she was happy with it. She felt she would never be happy in this room.

She pulls her out her cellphone, and scrolls down to Brittany's name, pressing send. Brittany had told her to call her the moment she got home, to let her know she was there safe and sound.

She lets it ring a few times, but the blonde doesn't answer. Finally it goes to her voicemail, and Santana just hangs up, never bothering to leave the girl a message. Santana didn't really get the point of voicemail anyways. When you see that you have a missed call, you're normally going to call the person back, whether they left a message or not. She ends up dialing Brittany's house number, because half the time Brittany didn't have her phone with her anyway.

After a few rings, Mr. Pierce answers, "Is Brittany there?" She asks, in the sweetest tone she could. She always played the sweet and innocent card with Brittany's parents. She wanted them to love her.

_"She went out to eat with Quinn, Santana." The man says through the receiver, making Santana's face fade into her anger. "Would you like me to tell her to call you back?" He asks, nicely. _

Santana swallows hard, trying to calm herself down, and not go off on the man. He was just an innocent bystander; he had done nothing wrong. "No sir. It's fine." She musters out, in the most pleasant voice she could offer. "Thank you." She adds, before hanging up the phone.

She lets out a groan, and throws the cell phone across the room, causing to land on the floor with a thud; the case popping off, and spreading across the wooden floor.

Santana brings her hands up over her face, and lets out a muffled groan. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She wasn't going to let Brittany get to her like this, and she definitely wasn't going to let Quinn get to her. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she didn't cry over girls.

She slowly sits up, and runs her fingers through her hair, as she looks down at her phone that was lying face down on the wooden floor. After a few seconds, she gets up off the bed and walks over to it; picking it up off the ground, along with the case. She pops the case back on, and checks for any permanent damage, and luckily it had none.

She places the phone in her pocket, and walks out of her bedroom. She walks down the stairs, and over to the front door, but stops when she hears her mother's voice, "Where are you going?" the woman asks, from her spot on the couch.

Santana glances over at her parents briefly, before turning back to the door; opening it, "Out." She says simply, before walking out, closing the door behind her. She knew she'd probably be in trouble for that later, but at the moment she really didn't care. She was angry, and she needed to blow off some steam. She takes off down the street, not really knowing where she was going; but knowing she needed to go somewhere.

Almost half an hour later, she ends up in front of Emily's house. It was dark outside, but it wasn't too late. Emily's car was parked out on the street, so Santana knew she was home. There was also another car in the driveway, which she figured was Emily's mother's car.

Santana takes a deep breath, as she decides whether or not to go and knock on the door. She had been standing on the other side of the street for almost 10 minutes now; debating. But before her mind was made up, her legs had made the choice for her, as well as her hand, and here she was standing in front of the front door, knocking on the wood.

The brunette pulls her lip in between her teeth, and waits patiently for someone to answer. A few minutes later the door opens, revealing Emily, who smiled, but had a confused look on her face, "Santana." She just about breaths out, with that sweet smile, "What are you doing here?" She questions.

Santana opens her mouth to reply, but shuts it, realizing she had nothing to say. "I'm not really sure." She finally chokes out, looking down at the ground, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I just got home, and I just kind of ended up here." She says with a shrug, as she kicks at the wooden porch beneath her.

Emily smiles softly at the nervous Latina in front of her, "Do you want to come in?" She asks, making Santana look up at her. The brunette nods her head and smiles gratefully. Emily opens the door wider, and steps out of the way, letting Santana walk inside. She shuts the door behind her then heads up the stairs, letting Santana follow her into her bedroom. Emily sits down on her bed, and watches as Santana roams her room, looking at all of her pictures and random nick knacks she had scattered around the room. "I missed you." Emily says, before she could stop herself.

Santana freezes in her spot, and glances over at Emily, who was looking at her, and looked slightly nervous. Santana had definitely missed Emily, but she for some reason didn't want the other brunette to know that. "I know." She finally says, with a cocky smile, breaking the awkward silence between them.

The nervousness from Emily's face quickly fades away, and she gives Santana a glare, but can't help but let out a chuckle as she playfully swats at the smaller girl. After the laughter settles down they fall into another silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. They weren't that close of friends yet, and still didn't completely know how to act around each other.

Emily gets up and walks over to her stereo, and plays some music, wanting to fill the room with some kind of noise; in hopes of making things less awkward. "So how was your trip to Lima?" Emily finally asks as she situates herself back on the bed.

Santana turns from Emily's dresser, and faces her, "It was good." She says with a confirming nod, "I missed…" She trails off, "…everyone, so much." She finally finishes awkwardly, turning her attention back to the pictures on Emily's dresser. She didn't want to talk about Brittany, nor did she want to talk about her trip to Lima in general. She just wanted to forget it all right now.

Emily simply nods her head mutely in response. She had picked up on the awkwardness once Santana had begun speaking. She wasn't stupid, and she could tell Santana didn't want to talk about her trip, and she wasn't going to make her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana says, pulling Emily from her thoughts. The taller brunette looks over at Santana who was now sitting in her computer chair, looking at her. Emily just simply nods her head, "I remember you mentioning your girlfriend Maya…" Santana says, catching Emily completely off guard, "Are you guys like still together? How come I never see her?" She asks, awkwardly, playing with her hands in her lap. She didn't want Emily thinking she liked her, and wanted to know if she was single, but Santana was curious as to why she had never seen this said girlfriend.

Emily lets out a sigh, and moves her gaze down to the bed, making Santana quickly regret asking about her. "She got sent to a drug rehabilitation center, because she was caught with weed." Emily says, looking back up to meet Santana's wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Latina replies quietly. She wasn't exactly sure what to say in this situation, but she was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea. She had a lot of fun with Emily, but not when they actually talked about things that mattered. Santana wasn't one to talk about feelings; she liked using people to distract her from them. And up until now, Emily had been doing that.

"Yeah, it was my mother that sent her." Emily says with a bitter smile, making Santana's eyes grow even wider, and her mouth open slightly in shock. "Yeah, my mother wasn't very happy when I told her I was gay." Emily explains, as Santana's head drops down, looking at her lap. Santana was already terrified as it was to come out to her parents; she hated hearing bad coming out stories. They normally just pushed her even further back into the closet. "But good news it, she is warming up to it." She adds, noticing Santana's discomfort. "She has accepted it, and is actually trying to be okay with it. She still loves me; it was just a shock." The taller brunette explains, making Santana just nod her head mutely, still looking down at her lap.

Once again that ugly awkward silence falls over the two of them. Emily watches Santana from her spot on the bed, as the Latina was seeming to be having an internal battle. Emily knew there were a lot of things going on with Santana, and a lot that she needed to get out, and talk about. Emily wanted to be there for her, and she wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't push Santana. Emily had been there, and she knows how hard it is coming to terms with your sexuality, if you have come from a place where it isn't accepted. You're raised to believe it's wrong, so when you discover you are that terrible thing everyone talks about; you don't know what to do.

Although Santana had never actually even admitted to being gay, but she had to be at least bisexual, because she _had _admitted to being in love with a girl. "You stayed with Brittany?" Emily asks hesitantly, as she eyed Santana carefully. She knew bringing up the girl was a sore subject, and not one that Santana often liked to discuss, so she'd have to tread carefully.

"Yes." Santana just about chokes out, looking around the room, at everything but Emily, and the taller brunette definitely picked up on that.

"Look, I know you don't like talking about your sexuality, and stuff, but I want you to know you can trust me, and I won't tell anyone." She explains carefully, as she watches Santana continue to fiddle with her hands in her lap. "I may even be able help you, I mean I was going through the exact same thing you are right now." She adds, hoping to get through to Santana. She did know how hard this was, and what Santana was going through, and she really did just want to help her. Emily knew how much better if feels once you are out of the closet.

Santana looks up to meet Emily's eyes, and Emily thinks for a brief second that Santana was actually going to talk to her, but the Latina looks down at her hands once again, and sits in silence, making Emily sigh. "So you seem to have a thing for badasses." Santana says, after a moment of silence.

Emily looks up at her confused, but then smiles, "Yeah I guess I do." She agrees. "That's probably why I've had such a crappy love life." She adds with a smirk. Santana gives her a small smile, and nods in agreement, but chooses not to comment. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Emily asks, walking over to her DVD collection.

"Yeah, sure." Santana says, her voice filled with relief. Since she had been there, they'd been sitting in awkward silences or talking about things that made her even more uncomfortable than awkward silences. A movie would be a nice relief.

o0o0o

Santana walks into the lunch room the next day, and looks around the cafeteria. She sees Emily with her friends at their usual table, but once again decides against sitting with the brunette, as much as she had wanted to. She spots an empty table, and makes her way over, but stops when she hears Emily's voice, "Santana." She says, trying to get the Latina's attention. "Sit with us." She commands, with a sweet smile.

Santana looks at her hesitantly, and glances at the other girls who were giving her expressions she couldn't quite read. They looked like they definitely didn't want her sitting there, but they were trying to be nice because Emily had probably told them to. "That's okay, I-" She starts

"Please." Emily cuts in, before Santana could even finish her sentence.

The brunette looks deep into Emily's pleading eyes and can't help but give in. She wasn't welcome here by the other's, but she could deal with them, if Emily really wanted her to. She didn't care what they thought of her; all she had to do was focus on Emily. "Okay." The Latina finally says quietly, making Emily's face light up, and she pats the empty seat next to her for Santana to sit down.

She had been sitting down for about ten minutes now and things were going over better than Santana had expected. She could still definitely sense how badly Hanna didn't want her to be there, but she was staying pretty silent through lunch; which was a sight for Santana. She figured Hanna was using the whole, 'if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all' approach, and she was perfectly fine with that. The other two were actually being sincere with her, and speaking to her how they had when they first met her. They were more forgiving than Hanna.

A few minutes later Santana's phone causes off, causing all the girls to look down at the device on the table. Santana looks down and sees Brittany's face on the screen, and glances up at Emily who was looking at her with a smile, and raised eyebrows. Brittany had called Santana late last night when she got back from hanging out with Quinn, and apparently they had gone out with Mercedes and Sam also, which made her feel slightly better.

Santana picks the phone up, and walks out to her usual spot as she answers the phone, "Hey Britt." She greets, with a forced smile. She hated the way things were between them now, but she didn't know how to act. She couldn't act as if things were perfect between them, when she knew that wasn't the case. She also knew if she continued distancing herself from Brittany things would get worse, and she'd possibly lose the blonde for good.

_"Hey San!" The blonde greets with a cheerful smile. _

Her voice almost made Santana smile a sincere smile. _Almost_. "How has your day been?" Santana asks, genuinely concerned. Most people only asked that question when they're trying to make small talk, and don't actually care what the answer is, but Santana honestly wanted to know. She always worried about Brittany, and it was even worse now that she wasn't with her.

_"It's been good." The blonde replies vaguely, "I actually have something to tell you." She adds, after a beat. _

Santana picked up a hint of nervousness in Brittany's voice, that didn't settle well in her stomach. "What's up B?" Santana asks, trying to sound as causal as possible, and not let the fear sound evident in her voice.

_There is a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, and Santana was sure the blond could hear her heart beat through the phone, "Quinn…" Brittany starts, and already, Santana feels the anger boiling up inside of her, "She asked me to go out with her…" Brittany adds, "On a date…" _

Santana could swore she felt the earth shake beneath her, because of her own rage. All she could see was red. She couldn't believe Quinn, one of her so called best friends, would swoop in and steal Brittany from her the moment she left. Quinn had never even showed an interest in Brittany, before Santana had moved away. She had to be doing this just to piss Santana off.

_"San?" Brittany's small voice says, pulling Santana from her thoughts. _

"Did you say yes?" Is all Santana could manage to get out. She tried not to sound to snappy, but she couldn't help it; she was pissed.

_Another agonizing silence fills the line, "I told her I'd think about it." The blonde finally says, and this time it's Santana who doesn't speak. "Would you be mad?" Brittany asks hesitantly. _

Santana wants to laugh at the question, in fact she does laugh. But it's not her normal heartfelt laugh; it's bitter, and full of venom. How could Brittany even ask her that? "You can do whatever you want Brittany." Santana finally says, through gritted teeth. Of course she would be angry, but Brittany could do what she wanted; she didn't own her.

_Brittany lets out a sigh on the other end of the phone, "I know I can Santana." She states, and Santana knows she is frustrated, because the blonde never uses her full name, "But I want to know if you will be mad at me." She adds, making Santana roll her eyes. _

"Of course I'll be mad Britt." Santana says, not even trying to mask her anger anymore. "I thought you wanted to be with _me_?" She asks; her voice cracking.

_Another sigh. "Of course I do Santana, but you obviously don't want to be with me." The blonde says, confusing Santana. _

"Brittany, you know that I do." The Latina replies, her voice softening significantly. She wanted to be with Brittany more than anything, and she thought that she had shown that to the blonde.

_"I don't know." Brittany replies sharply, catching Santana off guard. She had only seen Brittany angry a couple of times, but it was never directed towards her. "If you wanted to be with me, you'd take me out on a date, in public. You're ashamed of me Santana." She says, her voice changing from anger to sadness. She wanted to be with Santana, but she couldn't help but feel Santana didn't want to be with her, or she was embarrassed to tell people she was with her. _

Santana lets out an audible sigh, and runs her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what to say to Brittany, to make things better. Of course she wasn't ashamed of her, but the only way she could prove that was to come out, and to fully be with her. Santana wasn't ready for that. "Britt, I am not ashamed of you. I love you." She says, in a pleading tone, hoping Brittany would believe her, "It's more complicated than that okay?" She asks, desperately.

_"It's not that complicated Santana." Brittany responds quickly; her voice unrelenting. _

Santana lets out a frustrated groan, and stands up from the bench, "You know what Britt, just go out with Quinn if you want. I don't care." She says angrily, hanging up the phone, before Brittany even had a chance to respond.

Santana stuffs her phone back into her pocket and storms into the cafeteria. She brushes past her table, ignoring Emily's questions, and walks out of the lunch room, making her way into the restroom, locking herself inside of a stall.

Santana kicks the stall door a few times, and slams her fist against it, before, letting herself fall onto the toilet, as tears begin streaming out of her eyes. She didn't want to cry over this, she didn't want to feel anything over the situation, but she couldn't stop it. She loved Brittany, and she didn't want her dating anyone else. She was so angry with herself. Brittany had made it seem so easy; like coming out would change nothing, but she was wrong; it would change everything.

She wished for nothing more than to be able to accept herself, and come out to everyone. She wanted to scream out to the universe how much she loved Brittany, but something was always stopping her; and she hated it.

"Santana?" A voice speaks out, making Santana stiffen. She knew that voice, it was Emily of course. She didn't want her to see her like this, she couldn't. Santana sits as still as possible, and silences her sobs and sniffles, wishing she could just turn invisible. "Santana, let me in." Emily says, knocking on the stall door that Santana was in.

_Damn. _

"Go away, I'm fine." Santana mumbles, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

There is a silence on the other side of the door, and Santana thinks the brunette was giving up, but then there was another jiggle on the handle. "Come on, I know that's a lie. I just want to talk to you." Emily says, making Santana roll her eyes.

Santana grabs a piece of toilet paper, and wipes the makeup out from under her eyes, and stands up, fixing herself as best as possible. She exhales deeply, before opening the stall door, revealing Emily's concerned face. "I'm okay." Santana says, once again, brushing past the brunette, making her way over to the sinks.

Emily follows her silently, and watches her as she washes her hands, "What happened, Santana?" Emily asks gently, but in a firm tone. It was a tone that told Santana, she wasn't getting out of this one.

The Latina lets out a sigh, and places her hands on either sides of the sink, leaning into it. "Brittany is going out on a date with another girl." Santana says, so quietly, it almost missed Emily's ears. "She told me that she wants to be with me, but she thinks I'm ashamed of her because I want to keep us a secret." She adds, turning back to look at Emily.

Emily nods her head, acknowledging what Santana had said, and pulls her lip between her teeth, "I'm sorry." The taller girl finally says, meeting Santana's eyes. "But I think she is in the right." Emily says, making Santana's face contort into anger. Emily recognizes the face, and deices she should explain herself, and quickly, "I just mean that she deserves someone, who will show her off. I'm not saying you don't deserve her, but right now I don't think you should be in a relationship." She explains, as she watches the anger in Santana's features fade ever so slightly. She was listening. "Look, I know what it's like to have this secret that you are ashamed of, and I also know what it's like trying to keep this hidden, and to be in a relationship." She says, moving closer to the smaller girl, but carefully.

"I don't want to lose her." Santana whispers out, looking down at the ground beneath her. She wasn't used to voicing her feelings for Brittany and she felt insecure in doing so.

Emily places a hand, hesitantly on Santana's back, comforting the brunette, "I know you don't." She responds, with a head nod. "But it isn't fair to her to have to be hidden. "You need to work on yourself, and come to terms with who you are; learn to accept yourself. How can you even think about coming out to everyone else, when you can't even accept that you are gay?" Emily asks, making Santana wince at her words.

Emily was right; she didn't like saying she was gay, and she didn't like hearing Emily say it. She wanted to be okay with it, but she just couldn't. She saw how Kurt got treated, and she heard the terrible things that were always said about gays. She couldn't go through that. Although she seemed tough; she was really weak.

"You're right." Santana admits softly. "But I still don't like it." She says, making a small smile appear on Emily's lips.

"I never said you were going to like it." She retorts, "But you really need to try and accept yourself Santana. Not only for Brittany, but for yourself. And the quicker you do that, the quicker you can fight for Brittany." She says, wrapping her arm around the Latina's shoulders.

Santana just nods mutely, and leans her head over, resting it on Emily's shoulder, "Thank you." She whispers out sincerely.

o0o0o

Santana sat on her bed, staring at Brittany's name on her contact list. She had been in this position for the last 15 minutes, touching the screen to light it back up every time it went dim. She knew what she had to do, but she was having trouble, actually going through with it.

Finally, closing her eyes, she taps Brittany's name, and brings the phone up to her ear, squeezing her eyes closed tighter, as if there was something in front of her she didn't want to see.

_"Hello." The sweet voice of Brittany says, as she picks up the phone. "Santana?" She asks, after a minute of the brunette not responding. "Are you there?" She asks, confused, as she still got to answer from Santana. _

"I'm here." Santana finally chokes out. Another silence falls upon the two girls, and Santana battles with herself internally, trying to pump herself up to do what she needed to do. Half of her was telling herself that if she loved Brittany, she should do this, and the other half was telling her to not do this, and keep Brittany all to herself; hidden or not. "Britt…" She finally says, swallowing hard as she feels a lump form in her throat. Brittany is silent on the other end, and Santana knows she just waiting for her to continue. "You should go out with Quinn….really." She says, in a serious, but soft tone.

_Once again she if met with silence, making her heart beat, and her palms grow sweaty. "Really?" She hears the blonde ask, a bit unsure. _

Santana once again swallows before continuing, "Yes." She rasps out, before clearing her throat, "You were right; you deserve someone who will take you out on a real date and someone who will hold your hand, and kiss you in public." She explains, "And right now, I can't give you that." She adds with a sigh.

_The blonde says nothing, and Santana knows Brittany is processing this information. She could picture Brittany's face in her mind right now. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her bottom lip sucked in-between her teeth, "Okay." She finally whispers; her voice cracking. _

**Once again please let me know what you guys think! :) Reviews inspire me to write quicker! Also I'm pretty sure I know which couples will be endgame now! :) **

**Tumblr: http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr. com/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Enjoy :)**

Santana walks into her art class and takes her seat. Emily had yet to show up for class, and she had gotten the chair that they always fight over. But Santana was having a hard time basking in her victory, because all she could think about was Brittany. She was probably at school right now holding hands with Quinn as they walked up and down the hallway. She had a slight fear in the back of her mind that Brittany would be harassed for openly dating another girl. But she also knew in the back of her mind, that like Brittany had told her hundreds of times, that nobody truly cared.

Santana wanted to believe that was true, and she could walk down the hallways with Brittany at her side proudly, but in the back of her mind she kept seeing Kurt, and the way he was always tortured.

A couple minutes later, Emily walks into the room and sits down next to Santana who had her head lying down on the desk. "Hey, you feeling better?" Emily asks, placing a comforting hand on Santana's back. Santana merely shakes her head back and forth, not vocally answering Emily.

Santana had called Emily last night after she got off the phone with Brittany, and the brunette had quickly made her way over to Santana's house. She told Emily what she had done, and although she knew she was doing the right thing it felt terrible.

Emily had commended her, and told her how much she really must love Brittany for letting her go to be happy. "Hey, like I told you last night, I'm going to help you, and we are going to get Brittany back." Emily says, making Santana pick her head up, looking at Emily.

Santana lets out a sigh, and sits back in her seat, "Thank you." she says sincerely, giving the taller girl the best smile she could muster. "But I don't know how you can help me." She adds, folding her arms over her chest, insecurely.

"I'm going to be here when you need me, and I am going to help you come out." Emily explains, causing Santana to look over at her, and give her a wary expression, "Slowly." She adds, giving Santana a knowing look. "Like I told you, I was in the same position as you, and I know how scary it is, but once you do it, believe me; you will feel so much better." She says, trying her best to ease the Latina's worries.

Santana looks at Emily as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, as she thought over Emily's words. She knew if anyone could understand her it would be Emily. She knew exactly what she was going through, and she had conquered her fear. Sure it had been hard at first, but even through the rough times Emily had been happier, because she wasn't hiding apart of herself. Santana wanted to be strong like Emily, and come out, but every time she got close to doing so; she panicked.

o0o0o

The phone vibrated against the white table top, making all girls at the table look down at the device; the noise capturing everyone's attention. Santana stops mid-bite of her apple, and looks down confused. She sees Brittany picture light up the screen and looks over at Emily, who was giving her a look that she was unable to read.

Santana picks the phone up and walks out the door before answering, "Hey Britt." She says, her tone soft, and slightly confused.

_"Hey, how is your day going?" The blonde asks, her normal cheerful tone, as if nothing was any different. _

"It's fine Brittany." Santana replies quickly, and slightly harshly. She didn't mean to be harsh with the blonde, but she wasn't exactly sure as to why Brittany was calling her. "Why are you calling me anyways? Shouldn't you be having lunch with Quinn?" Santana asks, with a slight attitude. Again she didn't mean for it to come out that way, but she couldn't speak about Quinn without a trace of venom in her voice.

_An audible sigh can be heard over the phone, "I want to talk to you San." The blonde replies, quietly. "You're still my best friend." She adds in a tone, telling Santana that Brittany felt she shouldn't have to explain herself._

Santana is silent on the other end, as she chews on her bottom lip. As much as she hated the situation, and she hated being downgraded to best friend, she knew that she had to take it. If she continued to push Brittany away from her, it'd just make things worse. She didn't want to lose her completely. And hopefully like Emily says, they'll get her out of the closet soon enough, "Okay." Santana finally replies, nodding her head although she knew Brittany couldn't see her. "So did you talk to Quinn?" Santana asks, after a brief awkward silence. Neither knew why things were so different now. Sure they weren't sleeping together, but that usually didn't have anything to do with what they talked about.

_"Are you sure you want to hear about that?" Brittany asks; her voice hesitant. Santana could picture the look on Brittany's face right now. Her head low, and her eyes darting around the floor as she chewed on her fingernails. _

"No." Santana answers honestly, after a brief pause. "But, like you said, you're my best friend, and we're supposed to talk about these things." Santana answers with a shrug. She had her legs crossed over each other on the bench, and she was picking at the end of her jeans with her fingers.

_There is a silence on the other end of the phone, and Santana could swore she heard the blonde smiling; if that was possible. "Still, I understand." Brittany insists, finally. "I love you, Santana, and I'm grateful for what you're doing." She says, sincerely. "I know it's hard for you, but I think you were right. I think you should work on you for a little while." The blonde adds as Santana just sits silently, continuing to pick at the bottom of her jeans. _

Santana feels tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly sits up straight, and takes a deep breath in; willing them away. "I'm only doing it because I know you guys won't work out." Santana says seriously. It may have been harsh, but it was the truth. She didn't believe Brittany and Quinn would last very long. They had nothing in common at all, and had never shown any kind of interest in one another previously. "Once I figure things out for myself, I'm coming after you full force." She adds with determination, "Quinn won't stand a chance."

_There is a giggle on the other side of the phone, and Santana smiles brightly. She had been slightly nervous as to what Brittany's reaction to her statement would be; if it was angry or not. "Okay." Brittany finally says, and once again Santana could hear the smile. _

o0o0o

Santana walks into her house later that afternoon after school, and throws her bag down by the front door. She walks into the living room where she sees her mother sweeping the floor. The older woman looks up and smiles at her daughter, and places the broom up against the wall, "How was school?" Maria asks, walking over to the couch. She sits down, and pats the spot next to her for Santana to sit down.

The younger girl just shrugs her shoulders, and slowly makes her way over to the couch, "It was alright, I guess." She replies in a distant voice.

Maria nods her head simply, and places an arm behind Santana on the top of the couch, "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asks, curiously. She could tell by Santana's behavior that something was bothering her. She could see the wheels turning in the younger girls head, as many thoughts and conflicts invaded her mind.

Santana stays silent for a moment, pulling her lip in between her teeth; something she always did when she was nervous or thinking hard about something. In this case it was for both reasons. She had decided on the drive home that she was going to come out to her mother as soon as she walked in the door. She was going to march over to her, and just tell her straight up that she was a lesbian. However when she had gotten home, all confidence had been erased, and was replaced with nothing put fear and panic.

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything." Maria says, moving her arm to wrap around her daughter. It was more than obvious Santana was distressed about something.

The brunette finally pulls herself from her thoughts and clears her throat. She looks over at her mother and opens her mouth, but nothing but a squeak comes out. Why did this have to be so damn hard? Santana looks back down at her lap, trying to regain her strength, and find her voice. She feels her mother's hand begin caressing circles on her back, and finally Santana realizes, she couldn't do this. "I just really miss Lima mom." Santana says with defeat, not looking back up at the older woman. She was disappointed in herself, and she felt for some reason her mother would be able to see right through her, and be disappointed also.

Maria exhales deeply, before speaking, "I know moving to a new school in high school, isn't ideal." She starts and Santana just scoffs. _Yeah, she had that right. _"But, your father had to take this job." She adds, as Santana just rolls her eyes. She didn't feel he _had_ to; it was just better. "This is where we are living; this is home, so I suggest you at least try and be happy." Her mother advises, looking down at the younger Latina.

Santana sits quiet for a few minutes, before standing up from her spot, "Okay." She says simply, turning back to her mother who looked slightly confused, "I'm going to go and call Brittany." She adds before retreating up the stairs.

o0o0o0o

Santana had tried Brittany; _twice_, but got no answer. She lets out a frustrated groan, and throws herself back onto her bed. She knew if Brittany wasn't answering she was probably with Quinn, and that just pissed Santana off even more. All she had to do was say three simple words, 'I_'m a lesbian'_, and she'd have Brittany, but for some reason she couldn't do it. She didn't know what was stopping her, besides the obvious fear of course. Santana could dish out the abuse, but she couldn't take it, and if she comes out, she's pretty positive she's going to get it.

Emily then crosses Santana's mind, and she considers calling the brunette. She had been calling her, and venting all of her problems to the girl lately. She was probably getting tired of her.

Before Santana decides to call her or not, her cell phone starts ringing in her hand. She picks it up and sees Emily's name flash across her screen, making her smile. "Hey, I think you're like psychic." She says into the mouthpiece with a smile.

_A giggle comes through from the other side, making the brunette's heart flutter, "What?" Emily asks confused, continuing to laugh. _

"I was just thinking about calling you." Santana clarifies.

_"Oh, you caught me." Emily replies with another giggle, causing one to erupt from Santana's throat also. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Emily adds, as her giggles subside; her voice was more serious now. _

Santana just sighs in response, "I tried to come out to my mother." She admits, "But I couldn't." She adds a few seconds later, in defeat. "It was so frustrating! I had come up with the way I wanted to tell her and everything, but when I had actually sat down with her, I completely freaked out, and I couldn't do it." She says, looking down at her comforter.

_Emily is silent on the other line for a few moments, debating on what to say. She knew exactly what Santana was feeling; she had tried numerous times to come out, before she actually had. "Do you want to come over?" Emily finally asks, "We can watch a movie, eat some ice cream, and wallow in our own self pity." She says, with a small chuckle. _

Santana lets out a humming noise, and smiles, "Sounds like a good time." She adds, making the brunette on the other end laugh. "I'll be there in a few." She adds, before hanging up the phone.

o0o0o

Santana walks into Emily's room behind the taller girl; a bucket of ice cream in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other. She sets her snacks down on the bed, and turns to Emily who was placing her own tub of ice cream on the bed along with a bottle of hot fudge, caramel, and another type of chips. She looks at their pile of junk food, and nods approvingly.

Emily sits down on the bed, and offers Santana a spoon. The Latina takes the spoon and sits down next to Emily. "Okay, so what movie?" Emily asks, getting up off the bed once again, to walk over to her DVD's.

"Surprise me." Santana replies with a shrug, as she takes the top off of her tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She had her spoon in her mouth, and the response was muffled, but Emily had seemed to understand, because she pulled a movie out with no words, and popped it into the player, before moving back over to the bed. "So why are you wallowing?" Santana asks as she watches Emily take a mouthful of her chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

Emily swallows, and looks down at her ice cream as she poked her spoon at it, "I talked to Maya, before I called you." Emily says in a low tone. She is met with silence, and looks up to see Santana staring at her, waiting on her to continue. The taller girl sighs, and drops her spoon into the ice cream. "It's over." She replies simply, with a shrug. "I don't know what happened to her at that camp, but ever since she got there, she'd been different." She explains with a confused look as if she was still trying to figure it out herself, "But she called me today to tell me, she was getting out, but she wasn't coming back to Rosewood. Her parents sold the house back to Allison's brother, and they're going back to California." She finishes, looking back over at Santana.

Santana licks her lips, before pulling the bottom one in between her teeth. She wasn't sure what to say. She was bad at this comforting thing, but she felt bad for Emily. She had been so caught up in her own problems, she hadn't even realized Emily was going through her own.

Not knowing what to say Santana simply picks up the hot fudge, and offers it to Emily with a smile. Emily smiles back and holds her ice cream out, letting Santana drench it in hot fudge. She knew the action was Santana's wordless way of trying to comfort her, and she accepted.

o0o0o

Santana walks back into the cafeteria, and sits down next to Emily, and across from Hanna. "That was quick." Emily comments, glancing over at the Latina, before taking a sip of her water. Santana just simply nods her head, not looking up at the girls. She had her eyes fixated on her full plate in front of her, and Emily could tell right away something was wrong. "Is she okay?" Emily asks, quietly, turning to Santana.

The Latina looks up from her plate, and glances around the table, noticing the other girls were wrapped up in their own conversation and not paying them any attention. She looks back over at Emily, and let's out a sigh, "Quinn, wanted her to have lunch with her so she couldn't talk today." Santana says with a shrug. She was trying hard to make it seem as if it didn't bother her, but she was doing a terrible job. She and Quinn had only been together a couple of days, and already Santana and Brittany were slipping apart.

"I'm sorry San." Emily says, placing a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder. Santana just once again shrugs, trying to brush it off as no big deal, but Emily knew better. "I'm taking you somewhere tonight." Emily then adds, making Santana look over at her confused.

"Where?" The Latina asks, scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion.

Emily simply smiles, "It's a surprise." She states simply, turning her attention back to her other friends, joining in their conversation. She looks over at Santana who was still staring at her and flashes her another grin with a wink, before looking back over at Hanna who was speaking.

o0o0o0o

Santana was sitting in the passengers seat of Emily's car, nervously tapping her fingers against her lap, as she watched trees and houses go by them. She didn't know where anything in Rosewood was at, so she had absolutely no idea where they were going or even any idea what they were heading towards. "Where are we going?" Santana asks, for about the one-hundredth time since had gotten into Emily's car.

Emily groans, and turns her head towards Santana, "Do you not know the meaning of the word surprise?" She asks with a chuckle.

Santana simply folds her arms over her chest, scowling, "I don't like surprises." She grumbles, keeping her eyes straightforward.

"Because you like being in control." Emily throws back, making Santana turn to glare at her. "It's true." She says defensively. Santana just rolls her eyes, and turns back to the front, knowing she couldn't argue the point. She did like being in control, because not knowing what was about to happen was scary.

After a few minutes they finally pull up to the college campus, and Santana turns to Emily with a confused expression, "What are we doing here?" She asks confused.

Emily unbuckles her seat belt silently, and steps out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. She looks back in the car to see that Santana had made no move to get out, and she rolls her eyes, before tapping on the glass. "Come on." She says annoyed, waving for Santana to get out.

Santana lets out huff, but unbuckles her seatbelt, and slowly makes her way out of the car. She walks around the front where Emily was waiting for her, and the taller girl hooks her arm with Santana's leading them inside.

They walk down the hallway, and come to a stop outside of a classroom; which had the light on and the door open. Santana looks at the door, and sees a sign that read, 'Gay, Straight Alliance Meeting'. Her eyes widen, and she pulls her arm out from Emily's and takes a few steps backwards, needing to get away from that room. "I can't go in there." The panicked Latina says, waving her hands out in front of her.

Emily gives her a soft look, and approaches her, taking one of Santana's hands in her own, "Yes you can." She says, but Santana just shakes her head in protest. "Look, you don't know anyone in there, and will probably never seen them again. Also everyone in that classroom, accept gay people. They won't judge you." She explains, trying to ease Santana's worries. She had figured Santana would resist the idea, which is why she hadn't told her where they were going. She knew Santana would have refused.

Santana lets her eyes dart back and forth between the classroom and Emily, as she had an internal battle on what to do. Walking into that classroom, she'd be coming out to everyone in there. Sure she didn't know them, but that just made it worse. She hated when people she didn't even know judged her. But also like Emily said the people who come to these meetings are not homophobic; they're fighting for peace among all sexual orientation.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Emily says, tightening her grip on Santana, who had still yet to speak. She tugs on the girls hand as she takes a step towards the classroom, and is met with no resistance as Santana slowly, and hesitantly makes her way into the classroom with her.

Emily watches Santana as the Latina looks around the room; her eyes darting quickly back and forth, taking in everything. She smiled proudly to herself, because, Santana coming in to this meeting, meant she was making progress.

The two find a couple of empty seats, and Emily sits behind Santana, letting her know she was behind her and would catch her if she felt like she was falling; she had her back.

o0o0o

The meeting had began almost an hour ago now, and Santana had eased up tremendously. She hadn't gotten comfortable enough to speak, but she definitely wasn't as tense, and she actually found herself enjoying it.

When she had first sat down, all she wanted to do was run, or crawl up into a little ball. She felt that every person who looked at her, could automatically tell that she was a lesbian; like she had it printed in bold letters on her forehead. Every glance she received she felt as if they were judging her; looking down on her. She had almost got up and ran out, but when she turned around she saw Emily give her a reassuring smile, and place a hand on her back, telling her everything would be okay. Of course that hadn't eased her mind much, but it did make her stay.

As the meeting when on she realized, these people actually did not care if she was a lesbian. Most of the people here were either gay, or lesbians, themselves. There were a couple of straight women, but the majority of the room was gay.

If she'd thought about previously, being in a room full of gay people, she would have been terrified. She normally hated being around gay people, because they reminded her of what she was, and what she did not want to be. But as she sat here listening to everyone speak, she began to slowly accept herself. No, she still wasn't going to go home waving a rainbow flag, but maybe she was getting somewhere.

The meeting finally comes to an end, and the girls get up from their seats. Although she was more comfortable, Santana didn't really want to stick around and chat with everyone. She was ready to leave, however Emily had other plans. Santana knew she was going to make her talk to some people; so she'd just have to prepare herself.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks, looking down at her friend, with concerned eyes. She knew how against this Santana had been, but she was so proud of her for powering through it.

Santana nods simply, "Yeah." She finally vocalizes. "It wasn't as bad as I thought." Santana says, making Emily smile happily at her. She was excited it hadn't been a terrible experience for Santana. She knew that if she could get Santana to sit through one meeting; she'd probably actually enjoy it.

Before Emily could reply, the girl who had been running the meeting walks up to them with a smile, "I haven't seen you guys here before." She states, "I'm Samara." She adds, offering her hand out to the two girls.

"I'm Emily." The taller brunette says with a smile, "And this is Santana." She adds after a minute, moving her attention away from the blonde, to look over at Santana who was standing awkwardly next to her. "We really enjoyed the meeting." Emily adds, smiling brightly at the girl.

Samara returns the smile, "I'm glad." She says, as the two girls seem to begin a staring contest.

Santana looks between the both of them, and just simply rolls her eyes, "Can we go home now?" She asks Emily, causing both girls to snap out of their trances. Emily looks over at Santana with a confused expression as she tries to remember what the question was, but then quickly nods her head yes, remembering.

"I hope to see you guys here next week." The blonde says, glancing briefly at Santana, before moving her eyes back over to Emily. "And also…" She starts, before pausing as she digs in her purse. She hands them both a business card, "If you guys ever need anything give me a call. I know sometimes it's hard to talk in these group meetings, so if you want to talk about anything privately, I'm available." She says, looking between both girls.

Santana simply nods, and places the card into her back pocket. She looks over at Emily who was checking out Samara's ass as she walked away from her. Santana smirks, and pulls Emily's arm, guiding her out of the classroom.

"You were totally just checking her out." Santana says with a smile, as they make their way through the parking lot.

Emily looks over at Santana with wide eyes, and shakes her head furiously, "I was not!" She all but shouts as they approach the car.

Santana smirks, and opens the passenger side door, "I don't blame you, she was totally hot." The Latina says, before climbing into the car.

Emily gets into the car next to her, and starts it up, and they start heading back home, without another word. Santana was wrapped up in her thoughts about the meeting, and how she had just openly said another girl was hot, without a care in the world. Maybe she actually was progressing.

**Let me know what you guys think! :)**

**http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr . com/**


End file.
